Marry You
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Hermione wanted to meet the guy, fall in love and then get married. She had no idea that things would happen JUST a bit differently.
1. It's A Beautiful Night

_Hullo! This is my first time writing in ages. I'm so proud of myself for taking the time to write, because I miss it so much. Writing is like therapy. It helps cleanse the soul and mind. _

_This is my take on the marriage law that a lot of people have been writing about. I hope that you do enjoy it, because I enjoy writing it. _

_This is set in a world where HBP and DH have not happened, but everyone is of age._

_Oh yes, Sirius lives. _

_ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit all**_

* * *

><p>Marriage: one of the most beloved and respected traditions of history. Every girl wants it, plans it their whole life, while every boy dreads it, but goes into it, because the fear of marriage is nowhere near as great as the fear of a woman without marriage.<p>

Of course, when you're young, you don't really expect it to happen right away. You always think that you'll meet the guy, fall in love, get married and so on and so forth.

No one ever expects that order to be messed with, especially not Hermione Granger.

She, like every other girl, wanted everything in order.

"What do you MEAN I have to get married?" Hermione yelled. Rufus Scrimgeour sighed and ran his long mane of hair.

"Miss Granger, can you please sit down so that we can discuss this? It's proving to be quite impossible with you pacing around the Burrow and yelling at me like I am some sort of wall." He said calmly. Hermione glared at him and stood firmly in place.

"I don't mean to be rude, Minister, but announcing that I have to get married at my AGE and not giving me a choice in the matter makes me feel like I'm some possession of yours. I am a human being, not one of your prized possessions, and I'm saying no."

"Miss Granger, please hear me out." The Minister pleaded. Hermione sat silently. "There is intel within the ministry that has informed me that the Dark Lord is getting stronger, every day. There is no denying it, Miss Granger." He paused to take a shaky breath. "I'm afraid that my time as minister will be cut short, and when it is, the Death Eaters will take over the ministry, and they will do anything to get inside the Order."

"What does me getting married have to do…" Hermione was cut off by the Minister. "**Anything to get inside the order**. Miss Granger, they are looking to pass a marriage law when, not if, they take over, and when they do, they'll marry off single members of the Order to Death Eaters." He clarified. Hermione sat down.

"So that means that if I'm not married to someone before this happens…"

"Let's not think about that, my dear. Let's look at planning a wedding and picking a suitable match for you. How does that sound?" He asked calmly. Hermione looked down at the ground.

"I suppose that could work. But… will I be allowed to pick for myself? I'd feel awful marrying someone without knowing them." She said finally.

"We have a large selection from the Ministry, but I think it would be best for you to stick with someone within the order, wouldn't you, miss Granger?" The Minister asked, with a bit of a twinle in his eye. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I do suppose it would be best." "Splendid! Now, I'll leave you to it. I hope that you have a wonderful day, give Molly and Arthur my best!" He said, and then with a POP, he was gone.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione said with a groan as she leaned back into the sofa.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, dear, what is this all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione rushed everyone into the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, Mione? I was just about to beat Harry in wizards chess again!" Ron complained.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald. This is more important than some stupid game of chess." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, Ron! More important than some stupid game of chess!" The twins said in unison, making Hermione roll her eyes. "Thank you, Fred and George, because I needed you both to reinforce me." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" They said as they sat down. Once everyone was seated, all eyes went on Hermione.

"Well," Harry said after a moment of silence, "What's going on?"

"The Minister of Magic came to visit today, with some very important information." Hermione said.

"This can't be good." Ron whispered, earning him a smack on the head from Mrs. Weasley.

"There is going to be a law passed when the Dark Lord takes over the ministry. A Marriage Law. All those of legal age who find themselves single will be matched with someone of the Ministry's choosing and married off. The Minister is afraid that once this is passed, they will marry off members of the Order to Death Eaters."

"They can't do that. It's not right." Harry objected. Remus sighed. "I'm afraid that they can, Harry, and they will. Once they take over, no one's going to think about fighting them on anything, especially not something like a marriage law. I'm assuming, miss Granger, that the Minister talked to you about a loophole?" Remus asked.

"The law will only apply to single witches and wizards. The Minister suggested that I find a husband… Preferably someone in the Order." Hermione said the last part quietly. Everyone looked around at each other. Ron stood up and opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, sit down. You too, Harry. You're both like brothers to me. I couldn't marry either of you, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"That's a shame, dear. I really was looking forward to having you as a daughter in law." Molly said sadly.

"She still could. It's not like we don't have three other strapping sons." Arthur suggested.

"Yeah, too bad Percy's got his wand shoved up his-" George started, but was cut off by Molly.

"Don't you finish that sentence, or your wand will be shoved up the same place!" She threatened.

"I'll do it." Fred offered. Everyone went quiet. "What? You think this is some kind of joke? I'm possibly the best choice out of all of us. Remus is married to Tonks, Sirius, as attractive as you are, you're too old, no offence, Charlie's not even here, so it wouldn't be fair to him to just call him up and say 'Hi, bloke! We've missed you! Oh yeah, you're marrying Granger!', Percy wouldn't do it because he's married to his job, and just so that I don't have to go over EVERYONE who's here, you're all too old, married or both." Fred explained.

"What if I didn't mind marrying someone who was too old?" Hermione asked.

"Do you really want to marry some guy with a wrinkly, old-" "Fred." Mrs. Weasley said sternly before he could finish his sentence.

"What do you say, Hermione? Marry me?" Fred asked, getting out of his seat and down on one knee. "I'll get you a ring and everything, and you don't have to love me. We'll do this until this is all over, and then you can divorce me and never even talk to me ever again."

"I… I… I accept your proposal." Hermione said. Fred got up off of the ground and high fived her.

"Best wife ever!" He yelled, making Hermione laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Alright! That's it for the first chapter! Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions, because I love hearing them.<em>

_Until next time, mischief managed. _


	2. We're Looking For Something Dumb To Do

Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room, looking over the 'Magic Weddings Weekly' magazines that Mrs. Weasley had given her. Ginny was off on a walk with Harry, discussing their own wedding, since the whole Order had decided it would be smart to marry off all members within the Order. She was reading an article about 'Floating Centerpieces That Will Awe The Guests' when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said without looking up. The door opened and closed, and she heard someone walking across to her bed.

"I know this isn't much for now, but it should do until I have time to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Fred said. Hermione looked up to see him holding a piece of twisted wire holding a marble that was moving. "It's an enchanted marble. It won't stop moving until the spell wears off, which should be never, because I'm so wonderful." He said proudly. Hermione laughed and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"You don't have to spend your money on me, Fred. It's not like we're going to be married forever." She stated. Fred gave her a loopy smile and then sat on the bed.

"If we're going to convince those filthy Death Eaters that we're married, we have to make it look real. That means that I WILL get you a real ring, and we will have a gorgeous wedding, that will include many over the top features, such as Dumbledore singing the wedding march and Dobby as our priest." Fred announced.

"I don't want you spending that much money on me." Hermione argued.

"Fred and I have Galleons lying in a vault at Gringotts that we most likely will never have the opportunity to touch. It's the least I can do, since I'm going to be kind of taking away the most important day of your life from you." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I think the most important day of my life was my first day at Hogwarts." She pointed out.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley?" Fred joked, making Hermione gag. "Don't call me Mrs. Weasley, I'm not your mum!"

"You most definitely are not." Fred agreed. "Anyways, I didn't come in here to just give you the ring. I stole this," He said as he pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of his coat, "So that we could get to know each other better."

"I'm not having sex with you, Fred." Hermione stated. Fred nodded. "Wasn't going to, but if you want to, I'm open to the idea." He said with a wink. Hermione laughed.

"You're horrible!" She said. "I know, that's why all of the girls love me." He said proudly. Hermione smacked his arm lightly and opened the bottle.

"So… you'll ask me a question, I'll take a shot, answer, and then we switch?" Hermione asked. Fred nodded. "Alright, then, ask away." She said as she poured her first shot.

"First boyfriend?" Fred asked. Hermione took her shot. "Henry Vaughn, kindergarten. I broke up with him because he was allergic to chocolate. How about you? First girlfriend?" Hermione asked. Fred took his shot.

"Aphrodite Lovegood, Luna's cousin. We were 10, I kissed her under the Elm Tree out back, and then Xenophilius Lovegood chased me across the field with a Fanged Geranium. I never saw her again after that." He paused and smiled at Hermione. "Your ideal date, what is it?" He asked. Hermione took her shot and pondered for a second.

"A nice, quiet walk through the woods just after it's rained. I love the smell of the forest after rain has fallen. After the walk, I'd go back home with whoever I'm out with and we'd have a nice dinner, prepared by him, in front of the fire, with some wine. And we'd just sit and talk until we fell asleep." She finally said, leaving Fred speechless. "What?" She asked.

"I would have pegged you for the girl who wanted to be taken out to some fancy restaurant, not a little nature walk." Fred teased.

"There are many things you don't know about me." Hermione said with a smile, and they both resumed their little game.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, lovely!" Ginny yelled as she attacked the lump of blankets that surrounded Hermione.<p>

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuup!" Hermione moaned as she covered her eyes from the blinding sun that was leaking into the room. Her head was pounding.

"Oh, come on! It's almost 10, you're wasting the lovely day!" Ginny bounced off of the bed and opened the blinds completely.

"I don't care! My head hurts!" Hermione complained. "Come off it. Mum has something downstairs for your bloody hangover. You know what? Fred isn't half as bad as you are, and he was drinking after he left the room last night." Ginny pointed out, making Hermione sit up straight.

"He left?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, you passed out, he came to get me to take care of you, and then he went downstairs to drink with Sirius. So now, you're going to march downstairs, get some of mum's hangover potion, and then you're going to tell me EVERYTHING that happened last night." Ginny ordered.

"I'm not telling you anything until I have coffee." Hermione mumbled. Ginny grinned and dragged her out of bed.

"I'll make a fresh pot, just for you!"

Apparently, Ginny wasn't the only person waiting for Hermione to wake up. When Hermione walked into the kitchen, the entire Order was already there.

"You're all here early." She mumbled as she stumbled over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"We're just discussing the wedding." Fred said very non-chalantly. Hermione turned around. "Why is the Order planning my wedding?" She asked.

"We're not planning it, love. We're just planning security and all of that, so that no unwanted pests make an appearance." Sirius piped up.

"We don't want anything coming in the way of your special day." Tonks added. "It's not my special day. It's just another day." Hermione said.

"It's still special to me, you're becoming a Weasley, for however short that period of time may be. I want my son's first, and probably ONLY wedding to be special." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione sipped her coffee. "Oh dear, that's not going to help with that hangover. Here, have some of this." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled a flask out of one of her cupboards.

"How did you-" Hermione was cut off my Mrs. Weasley. "Fred had one this morning, and was complaining about how he'll never drink with you again." Hermione took a sip from the flask.

"Thanks, _darling_." She said sarcastically. Fred winked. "No problem, _sweetheart._" He then returned to the discussion he had been having with the Order.

"So, we'll give out two dates for the wedding, both false, and then we'll give the real date to only close friends and family." Remus suggested.

"Where are you going to have it, though? We have to start casting concealing charms as soon as possible." Tonks pointed out.

"You could do it at that nice little vineyard over by Hogsmead. All the wine you can drink." Sirius suggested.

"Or Hogwarts! Oh! We've never had a wedding at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"How about you all stop trying to decide for us?" Hermione suggested. "This is mine and Fred's wedding, and even though it's not a 'real' wedding, I'd still like to plan it for myself."

"We're only trying to help." Tonks said.

"I appreciate it, I really do, it's just… It's going to be hard having EVERYONE plan it. Can we just leave it to me and Fred?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded.

"How about right here?" Fred asked. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "We have a lot of land here, and it's really nice. It would mean a lot to me if we had it here, and we wouldn't have to worry about protection going from one place to another. We could just have the Burrow secured." He suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Fred." Hermione said in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm known to have them." He said with his signature smile.

Hermione felt something flutter in her chest when she saw him smile, but she passed it off as the hangover cure working it's magic.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like magic for me :)<em>


	3. Hey Baby

Almost a month had passed since the Minister had made his surprise trip to the Burrow, and things couldn't be more normal. Of course, there was the wedding planning that was going on, but other than that, everyone's lives were unchanged. Every morning, Mr. Weasley would kiss his wife goodbye and leave for the Ministry, Fred and George would leave to go to their shop, and Harry and Ron would go in the yard and play Quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny would learn everything they could from Mrs. Weasley about cooking.

"How are things going with Fred, dear? Are you getting along fine?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We're getting along. He really is a nice boy once you get past the pranks." Hermione admitted.

"Have you kissed, yet?" Ginny asked. "GINNY!" Hermione squealed. "I was just asking!"

"Yes, dear. Have you kissed Fred yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione blushed. "We haven't."

"You'll have to one day." Ginny pointed out. "Only for the wedding." Hermione added.

"You may be wrong about that, Hermione." Remus said as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Molly."

"Morning Remus." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"I've been with the Minister since the crack of dawn, and his Intel has informed him that when the Death Eaters take over, they're going to be doing random check ups on couples to ensure that they're not doing exactly what you and Fred are planning to do." Remus explained.

"Wait, what do you mean 'random check ups'?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well… they might want to ensure that you've… consummated your marriage." He responded.

"I'm going upstairs while you all discuss this." Ginny said as she awkwardly left the kitchen. "Remus, we can't make her do this. She's only 17!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm right here." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course you are, darling. Still, Remus, you can't expect her to-"

"Molly, Hermione is of age, she can make her own decisions. Hermione, would you rather, uhm… give it up to Fred or a Death Eater?" Remus asked.

"I'm not comfortable talking about this with my future Mother in law and my ex teacher. So, I'll go join Ginny upstairs." Hermione said as she left the kitchen. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could to avoid hearing the rest of the conversation.

"How bad did it get?" Ginny asked. Hermione groaned and walked into the room they shared. "Lupin asked me if I'd rather sleep with your brother or a Death Eater."

"Smooth." Ginny commented. "Definitely, but if I'm being honest, Ginny… This is Fred we're talking about. I just don't think that I could really ever… do anything with him." Hermione explained.

"Because you don't love him? Hermione… Do you think Harry loved me when we first met? He didn't. But he grew to love me. Love doesn't happen overnight. It sneaks up on you, like a basilisk, but not nearly as threatening… but equally petrifying."

"Now I'm scared." Hermione said.

"Don't be. Love is fun." Ginny argued.

"But I don't think I can ever be in love with Fred!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny sighed. "I think you're trying to tell that to yourself more than you're trying to tell me."

"You know what, Gin? I'm going to go talk this over with my fiancée, because you're absolutely no help." Said Hermione, and then she disapparated out of the room.

* * *

><p>Walking into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes always had the ability to blow Hermione's mind away. The bright, contrasting colors that somehow seemed to work against each other, the loud noises of excitement coming from the young and the old patrons, and of course, there was the Weasley boys running the whole show.<p>

"Step right up, one and all! We've got your Canary Creams, Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancies, Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles, and Ton-Tongue Toffees!" George announced to a group that had just walked in.

"We've also got a large variety of Love Potions, one hundred percent effective." Fred said, winking to the girls in the group

"And we've got Headless Hats, which will make sure that you've never got a good head on your shoulder!" George advertised

"We've also got your Edible Dark Marks." Fred added.

"Guaranteed to make anyone sick!" The twins said in unison. Fred caught sight of Hermione and smiled. "If you lot need any help looking for anything, just yell 'OY!' as loud as you can, and someone on staff will come to serve you." He explained, and then he ran over to Hermione.

"Hullo, wifey!" He exclaimed, hugging her. Hermione stepped back awkwardly. "Er, is there any place we can talk? I have something I need to tell you." She said. A look of worry flashed across his face.

"George, I'm going up to the flat to talk with Mione, are you fine fending for yourself for a few minutes?" Fred yelled. George gave him the thumbs up, so Fred brought her through the back room of the store up to the flat that he and George shared.

"What I don't understand is why you have a flat, yet still insist on living at home?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, mum cooks, mum cleans, mum does laundry. We basically stay here whenever mum's mad, or if we have to work long hours." Fred explained. "Alright, so, neither George nor I have been up here in a few days, so I'm not sure of the state of it." He said as a warning as he unlocked the door. Hermione, braced for the worst, was surprised to see that the entire flat was immaculate.

"Well, what do you know? We DID clean up!" Fred said in surprise. Hermione laughed and walked in. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Fred asked. "Pumpkin juice would be lovely, if you have." Said Hermione. Fred poured her a glass, and then invited her to sit at the kitchen table.

"So, what is it you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Our wedding… looks like there's going to be a lot more to it than we anticipated." Hermione said, trying to find the words.

"You mean that we're going to have more guests… or we're going to have McGonagall doing the polka…" Fred tried to coax what she was trying to say out of her.

"We're going to have to… consummate our marriage." She said. Fred raised his eyebrow. "Oh, bloody hell, we're going to have to have sex!" Hermione exclaimed. Fred laughed.

"I know what consummate means, I just wanted to get you to use a less professional word." He said. Hermione was fuming. "Oh, come on. You're almost as uptight as Percy. You need to calm down." He tried to calm her down.

"How are you not infuriated by this?" Hermione asked. "So, we'll have to sleep with each other. If it's going to keep us safe, then why not have fun, right?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged. "Unless… Granger, have you never slept with anyone before?" He asked.

"I haven't." She admitted. Fred ran his hands through his hair and stood up.

"Bloody hell, this is not happening." He muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean 'this is not happening?'" Hermione asked. "Mione, do you understand what I'm doing? I'm taking away marriage from you, and I'm taking away your virginity too? Jesus Christ, mum's going to kill me." He said as he paced around the kitchen.

"Fred! You said it yourself. If it's to keep us safe…" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? Because there are plenty of other men out there…" Fred offered.

"Well, according to Lupin, we might not have a lot of time." Hermione said. Fred stopped pacing.

"If you end up regretting it, I give you full permission to hate me." Fred said, making Hermione laugh.

"I can't hate you as much as the day that I had the black eye because of you and your brother." She said.

"So, I guess we're having a semi-real marriage, then." He said. Hermione nodded. "I guess so."

"High five for agreeing?" Fred asked. Hermione laughed. "High five for agreeing." She repeated.

* * *

><p>Fred and George had just ushered out the last group of children out of the store and were cleaning up.<p>

"So, what did wifey have to talk about?" George asked.

"It's… personal." Fred responded. "Oh come on, since when has something been too personal to share with me?" George asked. Fred sighed and placed a rogue Pygmy Puff back in its cage.

"I'm going to have to sleep with her." Fred said. "Good on you, mate!" George emphasized it with a firm pat on the back.

"You don't get it, George. She's never… been with anyone before." "Geez, mate. You're always the one with all the luck."

"This isn't funny." Fred kicked a box. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be the one to take everything away from her."

"Then tell her to find another bloke." George suggested.

"We don't have time for that." Fred said quickly. George stared at him for a bit. "What?" Fred asked.

"You're falling for Granger." George said simply. "No I'm not!" Fred defended himself.

"Fred, I know you better than you think. When I say you're falling for Granger, I mean that you ARE falling for Hermione whatever her middle name is Granger." George said.

"Jean." Fred said. "Her middle name is Jean."

"Told you, you're falling, mate." George said. Fred groaned and went back to cleaning up.

"I am not." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, there we are! Tell me how you enjoyed it, loves. Anything you want? Anything you need? I'm pretty much open to suggestions. So leave your questions and comments in a review, and we'll get to the next chapter ASAP. <em>


	4. I Think I Wanna Marry You

Since the news that Lupin had brought home, the Order had decided that it would be a good idea to push up the date of the wedding. That meant that instead of it being in a few months, Hermione and Fred had a few WEEKS to plan their wedding. Mrs. Weasley, bless her heart, wouldn't let them have it anything less than extravagant, which was proving to be quite difficult for Hermione.

"Fred," Hermione whispered while Mrs. Weasley was taking her measurements, "Please, tell her I just want a small family thing." She pleaded.

"Mum. Don't you think this is a little much?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"You can never have too much for a wedding." She said as she continued sizing Hermione.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, it doesn't have to be a huge event." Hermione tried reasoning with her.

"You can call me mum, love. I'm just excited. I never thought that Fred would get married, and here you are, probably the best person Fred could ever get!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"I take offence to that, mum!" Fred exclaimed. "Oh, hush up. You know I'm right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Plenty of women have enjoyed me." He argued. "Drunken hookups do not count."

"Can you not argue while I'm here, please?" Hermione pleaded. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Hermione's right. Let's just zip our lips and agree to disagree. Now, Hermione, we've got you all measured, are you and Fred still going flat hunting today?" She asked.

"Fred and I decided that it would be less expensive to live in the flat above their shop." Said Hermione. "It's in a great location, mum, right in the middle of Diagon Alley. And it IS right above the shop, so I can just walk down to work every day." Fred added.

"And George is alright with this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He knows it's only temporary." Hermione said. "Of course it is, darling." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, it IS only temporary." Fred assured her. "Whatever you say." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked out of the room.

"What's with everyone?" Fred asked. "What do you mean?" Said Hermione.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to think that this isn't temporary, that this is somehow going to turn into something else?" Fred asked.

"You and I both know that it won't, that's all that matters." Hermione reassured him. She threw herself into the old loveseat. "Ungh, my feet are killing me from these shoes that your mum's making me wear." She complained. Fred, without asking knelt down and removed the shoes off of her feet and started slowly massaging them.

"Your hands are amazing." Hermione moaned out loud, making Fred laugh.

"You might want to quiet down, love. People are going to start getting the wrong idea." Fred joked. Hermione pouted. "Just shut up and don't stop. That feels amazing." There was a knock on the door.

"Mione? You alright?" Harry asked cautiously. "I'm alright! Fred's just helping me with something." Hermione moaned out.

"Oh… I can come back later then." Hermione could tell that Harry felt uncomfortable. "Foot massage, Harry. That's it!" She called out. "Of course it is. I'll just come back and see you later."

"You scared Harry off, you twat!" Hermione exclaimed. Fred looked up at her and smiled. "You did that all on your own. Now, do you want me to stop?" He asked. Hermione shook your head.

"Please, don't stop." She begged, and Fred complied.

* * *

><p>The night before the wedding, the Weasleys had decided to put together a huge dinner for the unlikely couple. During the course of the meal, it seemed like everyone had had a little too much to drink. Harry stood up from his seat and raised his glass.<p>

"To my best friend of the female variety, happy marriage to all and to all a good night!" Harry yelled, making everyone giggle in response.

"To my second half finding a better second half than me!" George called out.

"To tolerating my brother!" Ginny hollered.

"To happy endings!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"And new beginnings." Mr. Weasley added.

"To the love of my life marrying my brother!" Ron yelled, which made everyone go quiet. "Ron…" Said Hermione.

"No, no. It's alright, because I'm just a brother to you, right Mione?" Ron asked angrily. "Ronald Weasley, get upstairs." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Fred stood up from his chair.

"No, mum, let the git talk." Fred said. "Fred, watch your tongue." Mrs. Weasley warned. "I thought we were friends, Mione." Ron said sadly, and then he left the room.

"Hermione, don't listen to him, he's drunk." Harry said. Hermione stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'm going to turn in early. Big day tomorrow." She said, fighting off tears. "Go right on up, love." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione ran out of the room and upstairs.

"Fred, go." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Fred nodded and followed Hermione upstairs.

"Mione?" He called through the door of the bedroom that she and Ginny shared. "Go away." She called back. "I'm not leaving until you open this door." He said. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. "Can we talk, love?" He asked. Hermione moved out of the way so that he could walk in. He sat on the bed and motioned for Hermione to join him. She shuffled across the room and sat on the bed, only for Fred to pull her into his lap, her back against his torso.

"Why does what that prat say bother you?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged. "I guess it's because he's one of my two best friends, and whatever he says matters to me." She admitted.

"Well then, as your soon-to-be husband, shouldn't what I say matter just as much?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, well you, my dear, are a smelly gorilla." He said, making her laugh. "See, you shouldn't take everything us Weasleys say seriously, no matter how close to us you are. Don't let what we say ruin your mood." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Alright." Said Hermione. "Just so you know, you are not a smelly gorilla. You are a very wonderful smelling Hermione." He said, complimenting her. Hermione leaned back against him and sighed.

"Thank you, Fred." She said. "For what?" He asked. "Cheering me up. You're very good at it."

"There's a reason that George and I run a joke shop." He said. They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Hermione said quietly. "Yeah. We should get to sleep, then." He said as he tried to remove himself from Hermione. "No, don't move. I'm comfortable." She said.

"Well, love, it's bad luck if I stay here with you tonight." He explained. Hermione sighed and sat up. Fred got up and moved towards the door.

"Fred?" Hermione called out quietly. "Yes, Mione?"

"Forget it." She said. "No, no. What is it?" He asked. "It's stupid." "It can't be if you thought to say it." Hermione sighed and looked down at the blanket.

"It's just… we're getting married tomorrow… and we've never even kissed." She said as her face turned bright red. Fred walked back over to the bed and lifted her chin up with his finger. They looked at each other for a moment, neither one moving. Finally, Fred moved in and pressed a soft, chase kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight, Hermione Granger." He said quietly, and then he left the room. Hermione put her hand to her lips, thinking that it would cease the tingling that Fred had left upon them.

"Goodnight, Fred Weasley." She whispered into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are cocaine, feed my addiction <em>


	5. Is It The Look In Your Eyes

It was just an ordinary morning. Hermione woke up, as usual, to the sun peeking through the curtain and hitting her face at JUST the right angle. As usual, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head and got up off of the right side of the bed. Then, as usual, she walked over to the window and opened the curtain to look outside.

What was different about this morning was that instead of the open field that Hermione usually saw from that window, she saw a group of wizards setting up a tent, very reminiscent to the one at Bill and Fleur's wedding. What was also different was the fact that Ginny was not in her bed. But the thing that was most different about this morning was the white dress that was hanging on the back of the door. Hermione almost jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Mione? You awake?" Harry called through the door. "Yes! Come in!" Hermione called back. The door opened and Harry walked in carrying a plate covered in bacon, sausage, eggs, fruit and waffles.

"Mrs. Weasley made breakfast, and I didn't know what you'd want to eat, so I grabbed a little of everything." Harry said. Hermione grabbed the plate and put it on the bedside table.

"I'm not hungry." Said Hermione. "I don't care, you're still going to eat." Harry said.

"But I'm really not hungry." Hermione whined. "Remember before every Quidditch match when you would make me eat, even when I didn't want to because I was nervous? This is me doing the same to you, except you're getting married." Harry explained. Hermione sighed and grabbed a slice of apple and ate it.

"See? Is that that hard?" Harry asked. "If I throw up, it's your fault." Hermione warned.

"Hermione… are you nervous about this? We've taken on dark wizards and Snape together, but you're scared of getting married?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm just… I'm scared that it could go one of two ways. I'm scared that we'll get married, end up hating each other, and then never talk to each other again."

"And what about the other way things could go in your mind?" Harry asked.

"I'll fall in love with him, and he won't with me." Hermione said quietly, making Harry laugh. "What is so funny?" She asked angrily.

"If you weren't like a sister to me, I'd be in love with you. It's impossible not to. You've got this gorgeous smile that lights up every room you go to, you have a brain that outweighs the top minds of the world, and you have this personality that could make Voldemort's cold heart melt." Harry explained. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course." She said. "What's really wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You have to promise not to tell Ron." Hermione ordered. "I solemnly swear that I won't." Harry said.

"Fred kissed me last night." She said quickly. "He what?" Harry asked. "He kissed me, and then he left the room."

"How was it?" Harry asked. Hermione lightly slapped his arm. "I'm not talking to you about that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not? I'm your best friend." Harry said. "Yes, well, you're not Ginny. I don't talk boys with you." Hermione explained.

"You know what? I get it. I'll go now." Harry said, feigning hurt. "Send Gin up, will you?" Hermione asked.

"Good luck getting ready, I'll see you before the wedding." Harry called as he left the room. Hermione groaned and went over to the mirror on the wall and looked at her reflection, trying to figure out if she looked different at all, because she certainly did feel different than usual.

"It's just nerves. I'm nervous about getting married." She said out loud, trying to convince herself, but something inside of her wouldn't let her believe it.

"Hermione? Are you decent?" Ginny asked through the door.

"Since when do you care? This is your room." Hermione said with a laugh. Ginny opened the door and skipped in.

"Since dad's in the hall and I don't care for him to see his almost daughter in law naked." She said. "Anyways, have you showered? You're getting married in three hours and you're not even washed!" She exclaimed. Hermione looked down at her still pyjama-clad form and sighed.

"I guess I should clean up." She admitted.

"And shave. Everything." Ginny ordered. "Gin, I'm not going to…" "Don't say that you're not going to sleep with my brother, from the way you were talking in your sleep last night, I'm afraid to THINK about what you're going to do with him. So, shave your legs, shave your armpits… basically, shave everything." Ginny ordered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes m'am." Hermione said, and then she left the room to go shower.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood, yet again, in front of the mirror in the room she shared with Ginny, only she didn't recognize the girl looking back. The girl in the mirror had sleek curls loosely pulled back into a bun with baby's breath weaved through, and her face was flawlessly covered in very natural looking makeup, and her brown eyes seemed to pop out. The girl in the mirror was also wearing a beautiful sleeveless white dress with an empire waist that fell loosely around her body.<p>

"Hermione, you look amazing." Ginny complimented her. Hermione turned around and looked at the back of the dress.

"He kissed me last night, Gin." Hermione said quietly. "How was it?" Ginny asked.

"Tingly." Was all that Hermione could say. "Yeah, that was like my first kiss with Harry. And the next one… and every one after the first." Ginny said.

"Good to know that the tingle is common." Said Hermione. "Don't worry, things will be fine. You'll eventually fall in love with my brother and have a dozen children."

"Of course, Gin." Hermione said sarcastically. Suddenly, their door opened.

"Mione?" Harry asked, poking his head in. "It's gonna start soon. Do you want to go down?" Hermione nodded.

"Might as well, right? Better sooner than later." She said nervously. Harry smiled when he looked at her.

"Look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous." He said. Hermione laughed. "You're not too bad yourself. Look at you in your dress robes!"

"You look amazing too, Gin." Harry said with a wink. Ginny twirled around to show off her Emerald dress.

"I know I do, but eyes off of me today, it's Hermione's day." Ginny said.

"Is Ron going to be stopping by before the wedding?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then Harry sighed.

"Ron won't leave his room, he keeps saying that you betrayed him… Which you didn't, Mione. He's just a jealous prat, you know that."

"I suppose." She said sadly. Harry put his arms around Hermione and hugged her.

"It's his loss that he's missing the wedding of the century. Come on, love. Let's get you down before everyone wonders why the bride's the only one who missed the wedding.

* * *

><p>Everything was happening so fast that Hermione couldn't process it. One minute, Harry was walking down the aisle and the next, Fred was slipping the ring on her finger, and she onto his. It was as if she had been on auto pilot the whole time.<p>

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fred Preston Weasley. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Hermione bit her lip, which made Fred laugh. Fred leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Hermione's lips. After a few moments, Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. To them, it felt as if the world had disappeared, and the only thing that mattered was having their lips connected at all times. When they finally did pull apart, everyone was clapping, and George was standing up and cheering.

"We're married! High five?" Fred offered. Hermione laughed and high fived him.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I hope you all enjoyed that. I was stuck for a bit, but I think it's alright!<br>Any comments or questions can be submitted by pressing the review button below.  
>I love you all <em>


	6. Or Is It This Dancing Juice

Walking into the tent that had been erected just outside the Burrow, Hermione's breath was taken away. The tent had been decorated with the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. The tables were covered in a gorgeous deep red tablecloth with gold plates and cutlery, while the chairs were covered with gold coverings. Little floating candles had been bewitched to omit gold light, and the floor was covered with red rose petals.

"It's like being back in the common room, isn't it?" Fred whispered to her. Hermione smiled. "Only without homework." She added.

"Master Weasley and Missus Weasley! It is a pleasure to see you!" Dobby exclaimed as he hugged their legs. "Oh, so wonderful! Dobby has always known that the two of you were perfect for each other, but Winky kept telling Dobby that it was in his head, but Dobby knew better! Now Master Weasley and Missus Weasley are married, and Winky owes Dobby some sickles and the socks with birds on them like Winky promised!" Dobby ranted.

"It's nice to see you too, Dobby." Hermione said as she patted the elf's head. "Will you be joining us to eat?" Fred asked.

"Asked by a wizard to eat with them? Dobby has never been… Oh, but Master Weasley, you are kind. So, so kind. Dobby, however, is here to serve, out of his own free will, of course! Dobby prepared dinner, with the help of the other house elves of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is paying Dobby three Galleons for every hour that Dobby works!" Dobby exclaimed. "Now, Dobby must return to the kitchen, but he wanted to wish good luck to the happy couple! Dobby made brisket!" With that, he apparated back to the kitchen, and Hermione and Fred started laughing.

"He really is a special elf, isn't he?" Fred asked. "He's wonderful." Hermione added. People started taking Dobby's exit as an opportunity to wish the couple good luck and tell them how wonderful they looked together.

"Back up, everyone, twin brother coming through." George said as he pushed his way through the crowd. As soon as he broke through, he launched himself at his twin and hugged him tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Fred." He said, tears threatening to fall. Fred groaned.

"If you don't control your emotions right now, I'm going to cry." He said.

"Well, too bloody bad. My brother's married-"

"So now you're alone-"

"With no one to finish my sentences-"

"And no one to cook your dinner-"

"But it's alright, because I'll just eat with my brother and his lovely wife every night, right?" George asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Why not? The more the merrier!" She said with a smile.

"Well, not every night, we have to have some nights to ourselves." Fred added.

"You can always shag after I leave." George suggested.

"We won't be shagging." Fred and Hermione said at the same time.

"Of course you won't… right away. But it will happen, and when it does, I can get out of your way, no problem. So… Tomorrow night, 6:30? I like chicken." George said with a wink, and then he pushed his way through the crowd.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING FOR DINNER TOMORROW!" Fred called out. "Bloody git." He said under his breath.

"The flat still does belong to the both of you." Hermione pointed out. They were greeted by several more friendly faces, until they both saw a familiar head of silver blonde in the crowd.

"I thought we had wards preventing them from coming." Hermione whispered to Fred. "He kind of works at the ministry with dad, so it would be suspicious if he wasn't invited." He whispered back.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure as always." Fred said when Lucius came up to them. "Mr. Weasley, the pleasure is all mine. And Miss Granger… or is it Weasley now?" He asked as he grabbed her hand to shake it.

"Yes, it's Mrs. Weasley now." She confirmed. Lucius smiled.

"What a lovely wedding this is, for a Weasley wedding. I assume that business is doing well?" He asked as he looked around.

"We were able to pay for the whole thing and still have more to spare in Gringotts." Fred explained. "Wonderful. It's great to see that you're not going down the same road as your parents." It took everything in Hermione not to grab her wand and hex him from here to Sunday.

"I was wondering where you two will be going on honeymoon?" Lucius asked.

"We won't." Hermione said quickly. Lucius tutted.

"What a shame. Such a lovely young couple should be going for an extended vacation before life settles in, don't you think?" He asked. Fred saw what he was doing and stepped in.

"The school year's going to be starting soon, and profits usually triple in that time. After the big rush, we're planning to go visit my brother in Romania for a week or so." Fred said.

"Romania? That doesn't sound too romantic." Lucius said.

"I like dragons, a lot." Hermione lied. "Of course you do. Anyways, I'm off. Work calls, you know all about that, don't you, Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I expect to finally see your face inside my shop sometime soon?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Good luck to you both. I do hope that you make it as a couple. It would be a shame to see this union… fall apart." And with that, he turned away and left.

"I'm going to talk to Kingsley and Remus, are you fine on your own?" Fred asked worriedly. Hermione nodded.

"I can hold up on my own for a bit. Just, don't tell Harry and Ron about what just happened, alright?" She asked. Fred nodded and went off looking for Kingsley and Remus. Hermione, in the meantime, scanned the heads around her, looking to see if Ron had decided to make an appearance, but unfortunately, the Weasleys had a very large extended family, all of them tall with the same orange hair, so it was hard to tell one apart from the other.

"So, that kiss looked pretty real." A voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Harry.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't mean to. But hey, look at you! You're married! Congratulations! " Harry said, and then he hugged her.

"Thank you!" She said back. "What did Mr. Malfoy want?" Harry asked.

"He actually wanted to wish us luck and know where we were having our honeymoon." Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really think I'm that dense to believe that's what he wanted?" He asked. "That's what he wanted. I was surprised, too. I thought he was going to tell us to watch our backs or something." Hermione knew she was a horrible liar, but she was pretty certain that she was doing a good job.

"Sure." Was all that Harry said.

"Did Ron show up?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry shrugged.

"I haven't seen him at all, but don't let him ruin your night." He told her. "I just want my best friend to be happy for me." She admitted. "Well, I am one of your two best friends, and I am extremely happy for you. Now, where's your new husband? I need to threaten him." Harry joked. Hermione laughed and looked around.

"He's over there, talking to Lupin." She pointed out. As if he had a sixth sense, Fred turned around and smiled at Hermione, making her smile back.

"You look stupid." Harry whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your smile, it looks stupid, like someone stupidly in love." He explained. "Oh, shut up. I do not look stupid." She said as she slapped his arm. Fred excused himself from his conversation and walked over to Harry and Hermione, and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Love, your smile looked so stupid from across the room." He said. Harry laughed. "It was cute stupid, though. I promise."

"It wasn't stupid." Hermione defended herself. "Of course it wasn't, love. Anyways, I think we should sit down and enjoy the food that was prepared, don't you?" He asked. Hermione nodded and followed him to their seats.

The house elves had prepared brisket with sweet potatoes, which Hermione hated to admit was better than any meal she could ever make. It was also served with a raspberry walnut salad. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and their meals, which was great, because Hermione had a feeling that this might be one of the last happy celebrations that would be happening for a while.

Ginny, who was sitting to her right, clinked her champagne glass.

"I have a speech prepared." Ginny said out loud, and then she shoved her hand in the front of her dress to grab her speech. "Sorry, I didn't have pockets. Anyways, so I have a speech, and I'm really not good at them, so don't laugh.

"Today's the day your life begin. All of your life, it's been just you, the little bookworm that annoyed the majority of us when we first met you, but today you become a woman, a wife. Today, you become accountable for someone else, you become accountable to my brother, to your future, and to all of the opportunities that life, and marriage, has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, you'll both be ready, for anything, for everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today, Fred and Hermione Weasley, your lives begin, and I can't wait to be there for the both of you through everything, thick and thin. Congratulations to the both of you, I love you both so much, and I know that you're going to make it." Ginny finished her speech and hugged Hermione, who had started crying, and then hugged Fred. "You hurt her and I swear to God I will castrate you." She threatened.

George stood up and cleared his throat. "So, I've been warned not to go into detail about Fred' s past record with women, but what a coincidence that 146 is his lucky number!" He joked. Hermione and Fred glared at him, while everyone else laughed.

"No, I joke. When Fred asked me to be his best man, at first I was over the moon, firstly that he was going to marry this fantastic woman who is WAY out of his league, and secondly that he had asked me to be his best man. Then a few pints later, it dawned on me. The speech. Choking on my fire whiskey, I realized that I would have to stand up and talk in front of his family and closest friends without embarrassing or telling his new bride some information that might make her realize how horrible he truly is, I started shaking and told him that I didn't think that I could do it. Then he reassured me, he said, "all you have got to do is stand up, look a little idiotic, tell a few jokes, like you always do, and be confident." Taking this on board, here I am.

"Fred and I go way back. I've known him for my whole life, literally. I know all his little habits and how annoying he can become after a few pints, just a little warning to you all there! But Fred has helped me through some hard times over the duration of our friendship. He has always been there and supported me, something that I am sure he will do for his beautiful new wife, Hermione.

"I have been asked to keep the story about Fred clean, and to try not to embarrass him too much. But there have been numerous times I have laughed until I cried at Fred. As some of you will know, he is always up for a laugh, and loves to live life to the max.

"Before Fred met Hermione, he found it hard to talk to women. I mean, like, have a real MEANINGFUL conversation with them, unless they were mum or Ginny. He could chat them up great, but when it came to more normal conversation, he found it harder. Until he met Hermione, that was. Hermione seems to have knocked him down a few levels. He has been happier, more energetic, easier to talk to and more responsible in the way he acts. These are just a few of the many ways Hermione has had a positive effect on Fred, and I am positive he knows many more that we don't know about!

"But in all seriousness, I am so proud of the both of you. You both fit so well together, and you both look amazing as a couple. I wish you all the best, and Hermione, he's my better half, so don't keep him ALL to yourself, alright?" George asked. Hermione nodded.

"Now, if you would all please raise your glasses and drink to these two people. May they have a long, happy life together, and so many children that we all get to be godparents!" George said. Everyone laughed, and George sat down.

"Hey Gin, I think I beat you." George said. "Mine was sweet, yours was funny, I think I win." Ginny retorted.

"Both of yours were fantastic." Hermione said. "Yeah, they were." Fred agreed.

"You know you're supposed to kiss after our speeches, right?" Ginny asked. Fred and Hermione looked at each other.

"It can't hurt to do it once more today." Fred said. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon! Keep reviewing and everything! Again, if you have anything you want to see, feel free to message me or put it in a review! <em>


	7. Who Cares Baby?

After a few hours of dancing and partying, Hermione was exhausted. Most of the crowd had thinned out and gone home, and all that was really left were the Weasleys and Hermione. Fred came up to her and smiled.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. Hermione nodded."Can you apparate yourself?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Fred rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Mum, dad. Mione and I are going home. She's exhausted." Fred explained. Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"Goodnight, you two. Have a wonderful evening." She said. Mr. Weasley side-hugged his wife. "Don't go doing something we wouldn't do." He ordered. He then leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"I've recently learned that muggle couples take bubble baths, and I have also learned that rubber ducks are an essential part to a bubble bath. I took it upon me to leave a rubber duck in your new bathroom." He whispered. If Hermione hadn't been so tired, she would have laughed at the fact that Mr. Weasley thought that the function of a rubber duck was so… sexual.

"Tell Ron that if he wants to apologize to her, she'll be at the flat." Fred said. "You know your brother, and you know that he won't do that until he's forced to." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Night mum, night dad!" Fred said, and with that, he apparated back to his flat.

* * *

><p>Fred wasn't used to the flat being quiet. Usually, George was in the kitchen, trying to make something, or George was in his room with a girl after 'forgetting' to put a silencing charm on the room. So, when Fred apparated into his usually noisy flat to find it completely quiet, he was a little bit worried. Then he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and remembered that his brother had the decency to shove off until their 'marriage' could be annulled under safe circumstances.<p>

Looking down at the witch in his arms, however, he kind of wished that it would never be safe enough to divorce her.

"Mmm… Cold." Hermione moaned in her sleep. Fred walked her over to his room and placed her on the bed. He tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. "Stay." She ordered, still asleep. Fred sighed and slipped his shoes off and crawled into bed next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. Fred smiled and leaned back into the pillows, and lost himself in sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione was used to waking up with the sun hitting her face at just the right angle, and then realizing how cold it was in the room. For the first time, well, ever, she woke up to a loud snore against her ear, and then realized how exceptionally warm she was. Opening her eyes, she panicked for a moment when she saw that she was sleeping next to… well… on top of, Fred Weasley. She looked down at her body and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the both of them were still fully clothed from the night before.<p>

"The milk… is on the dog… go get it before the pixies eat your soul…" Fred mumbled in his sleep. Hermione stifled a laugh and pried herself from his sleeping form to make breakfast. She opened the fridge in the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was fully stocked. Knowing that Weasley men loved to have huge breakfasts, she started making pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage for her sleeping husband. With her attention fully on the stove, she didn't notice Fred open the bedroom door, yawn loudly and walk over to where she was standing, until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning, wifey? What's for eating?" He asked. Hermione jumped a little.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage." She said.

"Mmm, just like mum makes them." He commented. Hermione turned around and pointed her spatula at him.

"If this is going to work, you'll NEVER compare me to your mum again. Do you hear me?" She threatened. Fred nodded. "Good. Now, how do you like your eggs?" She asked.

"Sunnyside up, like my wife's mood should be." Fred said with a smile. Hermione turned around and glared at him. "At least I didn't compare you to my mum that time!" He said.

They continued to bicker on through breakfast, enjoying each other's company, until they both realized that it was almost noon.

"I think I should get out of this dress." Hermione said. Fred shrugged. "I like it on you. It's a really pretty dress." He admitted.

"I'm pretty sure you'll still think that when it starts to smell." She said sarcastically. Fred smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I love you, my smelly wifey!" He exclaimed, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm going to shower, before you come up with some other joke to hurt my feelings, or worse, make me hate you." She joked.

"Can I join?" He asked, only half jokingly.

"In your dreams." She said in a sing-song-y voice as she ran down the hall. Fred smiled at the thought of her in the shower. The water cascading down her breasts, her hands touching parts of her body that any man would cut off his arms to touch… How was he supposed to live with the bloody woman if they weren't doing anything? Of course, her sense of humor and wit was definitely a joy to be around, but he had urges…

That was currently pressing against his pants.

Without wasting anytime, he went to his bedroom to relieve himself before the person behind the problem got out of the shower.

"This is going to be a long marriage." He said to himself as he unzipped his pants and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Very long."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, you all! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Took me all bloody day to figure out what I was going to do. Please review, it's great for my ego.<br>Peace, love, Fremione._


	8. Well I Know This Little Chapel

Within a few weeks, they had already gotten into a routine. In the morning, Hermione would wake out, leave her room (well, actually, George's room) and go to make breakfast. Fred would then awaken to the smell of whatever she was making that morning and then stumble his way into the kitchen. They would then eat breakfast together, talking about whatever was in the Prophet that morning or whatever silly thing had happened the day before.

Then, if Fred was working that day, he'd kiss Hermione on the cheek and walk down to the shop, and Hermione would spend the day doing whatever she wanted.

If Fred was not working, he'd help her with the dishes from breakfast, they'd go for a quick jog together, because Hermione insisted that it was good for their health, and that it was a huge muggle craze. Then, they would go for a walk through Diagon Alley, shopping for whatever they needed, and occasionally spoiling each other.

Then they'd go home, and George would come up for dinner, much to the annoyance of Fred. Hermione didn't mind it, though. As much as she refused to accept it, she was very much like Mrs. Weasley when it came to entertaining. Then, George would make some lewd comment, and Fred would make him leave, and then Hermione and Fred would go to bed in their respective rooms.

This day, they had decided to stray from their routine just a bit, and walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, just for the fun of it.

"Welcome to- Oh, it's just you two, you know your way around." George said as they walked in.

"Actually, we wanted the full Weasley experience." Fred said. "You are the full Weasley experience." Said George.

"Actually, he's only half." Hermione pointed out. George looked at the two and sighed.

"Come on, but if REAL customers come in, I'm ditching you." He explained. Hermione and Fred nodded.

"Alright, so, what are you guys looking for?" George asked. "I don't know. What do we look like we want?" Fred asked cheekily. George glared.

"If you're not going to even pretend to be interested, I'm gone." George said. Hermione grabbed his arm as he turned around, and then the bell signaled that someone was just walking into the store.

"Real customer, sorry. Anyways, you two, feel free to browse." Hermione and Fred started walking around the store, him explaining what all the different products were and how to use them, until they got to a large curtain.

"What's behind there?" Hermione asked. "That's our… mature line." Fred explained. Hermione blushed. "We don't need to go in there."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, fancy seeing you here." Came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Hermione addressed him. "I'm surprised to see the two of you out and about. I heard that you just got married. Shouldn't the two of you be fucking like rabbits?" He asked.

"We decided to take a break and come here for some stuff for Hermione so that she can amuse herself while I work." Fred explained.

"Really? Granger wants jokes and tricks to amuse herself?" Draco asked.

"Actually, we were just heading into the mature section when you came along." Hermione added as she pulled the curtain aside. Draco's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"I'll leave you two to it." He said. As soon as he left, Hermione and Fred turned to each other and laughed.

"I can't believe he bought that." Hermione said through her laughter.

"I can't believe you played along. That was brilliant!" Said Fred. They both stopped laughing and looked at the now open curtain.

"I suppose it's worth a look around." Hermione thought out loud. Fred laughed and pulled her in with him. Hermione looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised to see that the room wasn't the same bright orange and purple as the rest of the store. The walls were a dark purple, and the lighting was low. Fred moved closer to her.

"What are you looking for, Mione?" Fred asked in a low whisper. Hermione looked up at him.

"I wouldn't know… I've never…" She ducked her head and blushed.

"Want me to show you what's popular, then?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, so we've got creams and lotions to increase pleasure, which are great for flying solo." He started.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked.

"George and I test everything out." He said, as if it was no big deal. "Well, except for our Witch-exclusive line. We haven't tested THOSE out ourselves, but we do have some volunteers who do it."

"Good to know." She said.

"We've got our muggle line, because some witches are into that. I'm pretty sure you've heard of all of those?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm not completely uneducated in THAT area." She defended. Fred sighed.

"You've got to loosen up." He stated.

"I am loose." She said. Fred walked up to her.

"Kiss me, then." He ordered. Hermione blushed. "See, you do need to loosen up." He said, and then he moved in and kissed her. Hermione stiffened for a second, and then relaxed. Slowly, the kiss started to heat up, as Fred pushed his tongue against Hermione's mouth, prying it open, and he tangled his hands into Hermione's hair to pull her closer to him. Hermione responded eagerly with her tongue. Finally, they both pulled away for air.

"Was that so horrible?" Fred asked. Hermione shook her head. Fred grabbed a couple of things off of the shelves and handed them to her.

"These are for you, free of charge." He said with a wink. Hermione fumbled with them and blushed. "You really do need to loosen up." He said.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this, because you're awesome. You all are. Except for you. I don't like you. <em>


	9. On The Boulevard We Can Go

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley was a fearless woman. In her first year at Hogwarts, she braved a mountain troll, a three-headed dog and a nearly-deadly game of Wizard's chess, and every year afterwards, she had faced more frightening and deadly creatures. Nothing could scare her, aside from being late for class.

And thunder and lightning.

Ron and Harry had always teased her about it. The brightest witch of their age afraid of a little bit of flashy light and loud noises, but it terrified her. She was always afraid that she'd be stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time and end up paralyzed from the waist-down because of it.

Still, as much as she tried to defend herself on the matter, they treated her like it was a crime to be afraid of it.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed, the blankets pulled up above her head, when suddenly BOOM, she felt as if the flat was shaking, so she let out a scream. She heard Fred run over to her room and open the door.

"Mione? You okay? I heard you screaming." He asked. Hermione shook her head, and Fred crossed the room and crawled under the blankets with her. He wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Shhh… It's okay. It's almost over." He whispered. Hermione shook her head and buried her face into his bare chest. Fred sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's gonna be alright." Another crack of thunder hit, and then lighting lit up the room.

"Mum used to tell us that it was the great witches and wizards of all time up there dueling for power. Semiramis is usually my pick." He said, trying to get her to calm down. Unfortunately, the thunder and lightning just kept attacking, leaving Hermione shuddering uncontrollably.

"Mione, love, please calm down." He begged. He started rocking her back and forth, back and forth, and while he rocked her, he sang softly:

"Hush, little Mione, don't say a word.  
>Freddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.<p>

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Freddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<br>And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Freddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.<br>And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Freddy's gonna buy you a billy goat<br>And if that billy goat won't pull,  
>Freddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull<br>And if that cart and bull fall down,  
>You'll still be the hottest wife in town." Hermione relaxed into him and slowly started to drift off into lala land.<p>

"Fred?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Mione?" He asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." And with that, she was out like a light, leaving Fred alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Wait… she said WHAT?" George asked as he and Fred were restocking the shelves before the shop opened.<p>

"You heard me. She said that she thinks she's falling in love with me!" Fred exclaimed.

"And this is a bad thing… how?" George asked. Fred climbed down from the ladder he was on.

"What do you mean how? She's falling in love with me!" Fred was upset that, for the first time in his life, his brother DIDN'T know exactly what was on his mind.

"Aren't you falling for her?" George asked cautiously.

"No, I mean… She's really pretty… and nice… and she cooks well, and blimey, her arse is fantastic…" Fred trailed off.

"And what's so wrong about falling for her?" George questioned.

"I don't know." Fred admitted.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is here, so you might as well just man up and admit that you're stupid and that I'm a genius and that you're falling in love with your wife." Said George.

"See, what you fail to realize is that I'm the smarter one." Fred retorted.

"How so, brother?" George asked.

"I'm married to the smartest witch of our age, that's why." Fred said with a cheeky grin as he walked off to stock another shelf.

"Well played." George said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"I made chili." Hermione announced as she heard George apparate into the flat. "I love chili!" George exclaimed.<p>

"Do you love anything, Fred?" George asked. "I love chili too." Fred stated.

"Anything else?" George asked again. "No, I don't." Fred hissed through his teeth. Hermione put two bowls of chili in front of the twins, and they both dug in.

"Mmmmm, Hermione, this is fantastic. Any guy would be lucky to be married to you. Isn't that right, Fred?" George asked. Fred stabbed his bowl with the spoon, making a large clanking sound.

"Fred, you're going to ruin the bowl like that." Hermione warned.

"You wouldn't want to upset your wife like that, would you? It's not a very loving husband thing to do." George teased. Fred threw his spoon on the table.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Get out, now." Fred barked at George. "But I was only-"

"Out, now." Fred hissed.

"Alright, I'm out. It was a pleasure to see you, as always Mione." George said, before he disapparated.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Hermione asked. "He started it." Fred defended himself.

"I don't care WHAT he started; you didn't need to end it like that." Hermione argued.

"It's personal." Fred said.

"What can be so personal that you'd act like THAT?" Hermione asked.

"I told him that I think I'm falling for you, and now he's teasing me." Fred spat out. Hermione stopped and stared at him.

"You're… what?" She asked. "Forget it, it's stupid." Fred moved to go to his room, but Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I said forg-" Fred couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had grabbed him by the back of the head and crashed his lips to hers. To Hermione and Fred, the world didn't exist anymore.

Only each other.

* * *

><p><em>What should happen with Fred and Hermione?<br>Suggestions are appreciated, because I'd really like to see where YOU want this story to go :)_

_Feel free to suggest anything!_

_Have a wonderful day!_


	10. No One Will Know

_**Last time:**_

_"I said forg-" Fred couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had grabbed him by the back of the head and crashed his lips to hers. To Hermione and Fred, the world didn't exist anymore._

_Only each other._

* * *

><p>To the displeasure of both of them, Fred pulled their lips apart from each other's. He leaned his forehead against Hermione's and looked straight into her eyes.<p>

"Hermione…"

"Don't talk, please. You'll ruin this for me." Hermione cut him off. They both stood there, staring into each other's eyes, not moving at all.

"I think I'm falling for you, Fred Weasley." Hermione admitted. Fred smiled.

"Don't talk, please. You'll ruin this for me." He mocked. Hermione laughed, and then they both went quiet for a second.

"You know, this is usually the part where prince charming kisses the princess again." Fred pointed out. "Well, prince charming, get kissing." Hermione demanded. Fred moved in to kiss her, this time more passionately. Hermione sighed into the kiss. Life was perfect, for now.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the couch, Fred's head lying in her lap while they watched some muggle television.<p>

"What's this shoe called again?" Fred asked. Hermione giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

"It's a show, and it's called Grey's Anatomy." She explained quickly. She was so lost in the show, and Fred couldn't figure out why. To him, it was just a bunch of doctors figuring out medical mysteries, but to her… it was all about the romance on the show. Especially Meredith and Derek, because in her eyes, they were the best couple ever.

"I don't get it." Fred piped up. Hermione slapped his arm. "Shut up, Derek's talking." Hermione hissed. Fred sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind, and this 'show' was really getting on his nerves. It was the same thing every episode, and he just didn't understand how Hermione wasn't bored with it.

Suddenly, the little mischief maker in him decided to come out and play.

He flipped himself around so that his face was on her thigh instead of the back of his head, and started lightly kissing her leg, blessing whatever higher power had convinced her to wear a skirt that day.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and shoved him away. Fred sat on the couch for a bit, and then decided that he wanted to play again. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Hermione gave him a look that said 'don't try anything', so he mustered up the most innocent eyes he could.

After a few minutes, he started kissing her neck, grinning at the sounds she started making.

"Freeeeeeed… stop." She ordered. Fred shook his head and continued his attack on her neck. "You're distracting me." Hermione whined.

"Let me show you how good I am at distracting." He said as he captured her mouth with his own. Hermione tried to fight back at first, but then she gave into the kiss. She could always watch the show later.

He lowered them into a lying position on the couch, him on top of her, as he continued his ruthless attack on her mouth.

Their tongues danced to a rhythm that was specifically theirs. Hermione couldn't really think of a better way to spend an afternoon.

Fred, however, wanted a bit more. His right hand, the sneaky little devil that it was, snuck its way up Hermione's shirt and under her bra to grab her breast.

"Fred, stop." Hermione said as she pulled away from the kiss. Fred pulled his hand away.

"Shame on you, sneaking up on a woman like that. Sorry, Mione, Righty here has a mind of his own." Fred explained, making Hermione giggle.

"That explains why I hear you crying out at night. Righty attacks your personal bits, too?" Hermione asked with a wink. Fred blushed. "My advice to you would be to learn how to do a PROPER silencing charm." Hermione whispered, and then she sauntered off to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, leaving Fred to try to figure out what he was doing wrong with his silencing charms…

* * *

><p>"Silenzio." Fred muttered as he tried to silence the television, but to no avail. He had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to figure out WHAT he was doing wrong, but he was still confused.<p>

"Mione, can you help me with something?" Fred called. "If it has anything to do with Righty, then no." She said as she walked into their living room.

"I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong." He admitted. "Alright, show me." Fred flicked his want and muttered "Silenzio." At the television, and was disappointed that the volume didn't mute, so he just kept flicking his wand.

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's SilenCIO, not SilenZIO." She explained. Fred flicked his wand and muttered "Silencio." And suddenly, the volume on the television turned off.

"I did it!" Fred exclaimed. He got up off of the couch and picked Hermione up to spin her. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful witch alive, and I owe you a night out." He said.

"But I've just prepared dinner." Hermione protested. "No worries, then. Dinner, then the Leaky Cauldron for a pint?" He asked. Hermione pondered for a second and then nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." She concluded.

* * *

><p>Fred had rushed through his dinner and was waiting for Hermione to finish hers. To him, it was unfair that she was eating so slowly. He just wanted to get out of the flat to have some fun. He missed going out at night. Hermione had insisted that he be home every night for supper, and then they usually ended up talking after dinner for so long that there was no point in going out, so since it was his first time being able to go out in a while, yeah, he was excited.<p>

Hermione, however, really didn't seem to notice how jittery he had become. She was really more focused on trying to find a way to stay in. She wasn't really a going out type of person, seeing as she usually got enough excitement for a lifetime whenever she, Harry and Ron got together.

"Mione, come on!" Fred whined.

"I'm almost done; don't get your knickers in a knot." She said calmly. Fred pouted and made puppy eyes at Hermione. "Oh, come on… don't give me that look." She begged. Instead, Fred put his chin down on the table and started whimpering like a puppy. Hermione looked down at her half-finished meal and sighed. "I suppose I can eat it later." She concluded. Fred jumped out of his seat in excitement and licked her face, like a dog.

"Ew! Fred!" She squealed. Fred bounded down the hall to the front door and put his shoes on.

"We won't be too long, will we?" Hermione asked. Fred shrugs.

"Depends." He said.

"On what?" She asked.

"How much fun you're having." He replied. Hermione went to put her shoes on, and then they walked down the stairs and down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time they got there, it was already busy. There were actually a few people who were already so far gone that they didn't realize that they were in a public place.

"People really are ridiculous, aren't they?" Hermione asked. Before Fred could answer, a flash of red passed Hermione's eye, and then she was pushed to the ground.

"Hi Mione! I'm sorry!" Ron slurred. Hermione picked herself off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Ronald." She said curtly. Ron frowned.

"Mione, are you mad at me?" He asked.

"What gave you the impression that I was mad at you?" She said sarcastically. Ron put his arms behind his back, looked at the ground and started kicking it, like a child that knew that they were in trouble.

"Because I told you that I'm in love with you and then got mad at you." He mumbled.

"And the fact that you ignored me, didn't come to my wedding, and I haven't heard from you since the night before, you stupid, ignora-"

"Hermione, he's drunk. Let him be." Fred warned. Hermione looked back at Ron, who looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Hermione hates me." He said to no one in particular.

"No, no, no, Ronald. I don't hate you. I'm just mad. Very mad. And right now, the only thing that would cheer me up is if you found a safe ride home." Hermione said.

"I got my broom." Ron announced.

"I don't think that you should. The Knight Bus is going to be doing its first round of pickups soon. You should wait around for it. I'll pay." Fred offered. Ron contemplated this for a moment and shrugged.

"I like free bus rides. Do I get a hot chocolate?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Ronald, I think it might be best if you don't drink anything with milk in it tonight." Hermione stated.

"I will, however, buy you a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in any colour you'd like." Fred said.

"Any colour?" Ron asked hopefully. Fred smiled.

"Yup, any. Now… Here are your 15 sickles. Good luck!" Fred said as he dropped the money into Ron's hands.

"Don't let me end up like that tonight." Hermione begged.

"Redheaded git? I promise you won't be like that, ever." Fred promised as he draped his arm over his wife's shoulder and they walked in together.

"Fred Weasley! It's been too long since I've seen your face in here!" Tom exclaimed. Fred grinned and dragged Hermione over to the bar.

"Little vixen here's been keeping me occupied." He said with a wink.

"So, the rumors ARE true." Tom said.

"This is my wife, Hermione. Mione, this is Tom. He's the best bartender I have ever met."

"Stop, you're making me blush." Tom joked.

"Hey Tom, how'd you know it was me?" Fred asked. Fred pointed to the corner, where an identical redhead was snogging Angelina Johnson.

"Been at it all night, your brother has." Tom explained.

"I'll have a fire whiskey… Mione, what'll you have?" Fred asked.

"Do you have muggle drinks?" Hermione asked.

"Course. They don't like to admit it, but a lot of the people here are intrigued by muggles." Tom said.

"Alright… can I have a porn star?" Hermione asked.

"Fruity girl drink." Fred coughed out.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl." Hermione pointed out. Fred grinned and turned to Tom.

"So, a fire whiskey and a porn star." He told Tom. Tom made their drinks and handed them to them.

"How much do I owe you?" Fred asked.

"First ones are on me, tonight, as a wedding present. Congratulations!" Tom announced. Fred smiled and took the drinks.

"Thanks, Tom!" He passed Hermione her drink and they ventured off into the crowd.

"Doesn't the noise bug the people in the rooms?" Hermione asked. Fred shook his head.

"Silencing charms… Good ones, at that." He explained. "How's your drink?" He asked. Hermione took a sip.

"Best porn star I've ever had." She concluded.

"So, you've had them before?" He asked.

"I'm not as good of a girl as you think." She said with a wink. She then pushed her way through the crowd in search of someone else she knew. Fred stood in place and grinned to himself.

He really wanted to see how much of a bad girl she could really be.

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty, guys! That was the longest chapter to date. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please, any feedback you have, negative or positive, I can take it! <em>


	11. Who Cares If We're Trashed

Fred had always been the type of guy that made you believe that 'Fun' really was his middle name. He could turn a funeral into a huge party, and he could make even the most uptight of people into party animals.

Of course, he had never really tried to crack someone like Hermione until that night, and she was a tough one to crack. Most people would jump at the opportunity for him to buy them a drink, but not Hermione. She kept turning them down, as if she really didn't want to have any fun.

Fred was starting to think that Hermione's middle name should be 'Boring'.

"Come on, Mione. Just one more?" He begged.

"No, Fred. I really don't want another!" Hermione protested. Fred sighed, and decided to play dirty. He gave Hermione his puppy eyes. "Fred, don't." She warned. He puffed out his bottom lip and started to whimper. Hermione groaned.

"Fine, but just ONE more." She said. Fred smiled and went to the bar to order her a drink.

"Your husband's got a hold on you." Someone said from behind. Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw an inebriated Harry.

"I missed you!" She said as she launched herself at him. Harry laughed and hugged her back.

"I've missed you, too. You and Fred have been up in that flat way too much, so should I believe what the rumors are saying?" Harry asked.

"I haven't slept with him yet." Hermione answered.

"Yet is the key word." Harry said with a wink. Before Hermione could say anything, a drink was thrust into her hands.

"I got Tom to make you something fruity. I don't know what it is, but it's a fruity little girl drink." Fred said with a smile.

"I AM a girl." She reminded him. Fred kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"And a very pretty one at that, too." He said.

"Oi! Fred! Get over here; I have an idea for some stuff we can sell!" George called from across the bar. Fred ran over to him, and Hermione turned to Harry.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed.

"I really like him, Harry." She said. Harry grinned.

"Mione and Fred sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Oh, shove it." Hermione said, cutting him off.

"First comes marriage." Harry sang.

"Harry, you're not funny." Hermione stated.

"Then comes love."

"Harry…"

"Then you do the deed that we don't speak of!" He finished, and then he started giggling.

"Harry, you've had too much to drink." Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"You haven't had nearly enough." He pointed to her new drink, which she hadn't even touched. Hermione glared at him and took a huge gulp from her cup.

"Happy, now?" She asked.

"Not really, but we can work on that." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Fred was extremely shocked when he found Hermione at a table covered in full drinks, with Harry by her side. He was even more shocked when he noticed that she seemed a bit… intoxicated?<p>

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing at a shot. "Dunno, try it." Harry suggested. Hermione took the shot and downed it.

"That's horrible! Oh! What's this?" She asked, pointing to a drink. "Dunno… Try it!" Harry yelled. Hermione took a huge gulp and smiled.

"I like this!" She exclaimed. "I want some!" Harry whined, grabbing for the glass. Hermione cradled it.

"No, this is MY drink. Get your own." She ordered. Harry pouted and slid out of the booth. Fred took the opportunity to slide in with Hermione.

"Hey love." He said. Hermione put her drink down and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of his face.

"Hi husband! You're really pretty!" She said. "Hey, Fred, these are my friends… This is Ginny, I think you know her because she's your sister… and that's Dean, Seamus, and Katie… uhm… Hannah… And I don't remember YOUR name." She frowned as she motioned at the last person at the table.

"Michael Corner." He reminded her.

"Right! You were a part of Dumbledore's Army!" She exclaimed. "Guys, this is my husband, Fred. Isn't he yummy?" She asked as she rubbed his arm. "You have pretty arms, did you know that? I like them, they feel nice." She stated.

"Maybe it's time to go home." Fred suggested. Hermione pouted.

"I don't wanna go home. I want to stay." She said.

"I'm a little tired, Mione…" He lied, trying to get her to come home with him.

"Can I just finish my drink, and then we'll go?" She asked. Fred was about to say no, when Hermione used his own trick against him, puppy eyes.

"Fine, just finish your drink." He said. Hermione smiled and downed her drink. "All done!" She said proudly.

"You're going to regret that later." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"We can go home now." She said as she shoved him out of the booth. Fred stood up and helped her out. Then, he started to make a beeline towards the exit, only to have his ass slapped. He turned around and Hermione was giggling. Fred smiled.

"Did you just slap my ass?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe." She said. Fred walked up to her and put his arms around her body.

"You'd better watch what you do, because as much as I know what's going on around me, I'm still drunk and can't be held accountable for my actions." He said.

"Hehe, you used a lot of big words." She said. Fred sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go home." He said.

Fred didn't think that the walk home could be as long as it was, but Hermione was being… well… not herself.

"Fred, I'm too warm." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black, lacy bra that didn't cover NEARLY as much skin as it should have. Fred stared for a second and then snapped out of it.

"Hermione, put your shirt back on, we're in public." He hissed. Hermione shook her head.

"It's too hot outside. Plus, we're almost home." She said. Fred was about to protest, when he noticed that they were a block away from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Fine, keep your shirt off, but don't complain when people stare." He said. Suddenly, Hermione pushed herself up against him. "Mione, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm so cold. Can you hold me, Fred?" She asked. Fred held her and tried to think of Ron in lacy pink knickers, just so that he could stop focusing on the fact that his wife… his gorgeous, sexy wife, was pressing up against him.

"I want you." She whispered. _Think of Ron in the lacy pink knickers._

"Fred, I want you to touch me." _Ron… pink knickers. _Hermione started playing with the waistband of his jeans.

"I want you to cover every inch of me with your tongue. Up, down, left and right. I want you to make me beg." She said. _Pink knickers… Hermione… NO! RON IN PINK KNICKERS!_

"I want to touch you, also." She said. _Hermione naked on the bed. Now. _Fred untangled himself from her, grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could back to the flat, Hermione right behind him.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived inside the flat. As soon as Hermione had closed the door, Fred shoved her against it and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened instantaneously, and their tongues fought for dominance. Fred put his arms around her and hoisted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, and Fred carried her to his bedroom.<p>

Fred, without breaking the kiss, placed her down on the bed, and started running his hands up and down her sides. Then, he pulled his lips away from her mouth, causing her to whine in protest, until he started placing kisses down her neck and down the valley of her breasts. His hands snaked behind her to unhook her bra, which he did with ease, and then he pulled the offending article away from her body and stared at her. Hermione tensed up under his stare and tried to cover herself.

"Don't." He said quietly, and then he moved to take her nipple into his mouth. Hermione's back arched in pleasure as Fred licked and sucked.

"Fred, don't stop." She moaned out. Fred smiled and continued his ministrations. Suddenly, her hands were on his head, pushing him away.

"Fred, stop." She ordered. Fred ignored her and continued, only he wished he hadn't, because the next thing he knew, Hermione had sat up quickly and started to vomit.

All. Over. Him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry! Didn't mean to ruin that for you guys. <em>

_There's your first real bit of Fremione. Don't worry… it's not gonna be like this all the time. I promise that there will be REAL smut in the future, but for the time being… I'm letting them grow as a couple. _

_Anyways, reviews are loved. Feel free to say ANYTHING you want. _


	12. Got a Pocket Full of Cash

Fred showered for the fifth time that night, trying to get the feeling of the vomit off of him, but he just couldn't shake it. No matter how much he scrubbed, he still felt like he had chunks sliding down his body. He shuddered and scrubbed harder.

"Fred?" Hermione asked as she walked into the bathroom. Fred didn't even care that she was in there while he was showering; he just wanted to be clean.

"Fred… I'm not so drunk anymore." Hermione said quietly. "That's bloody good for you, but I have vomit on me, so if you wouldn't mind." He didn't even finish his sentence, he just continued cleaning himself. After a few minutes, the shower curtain opened behind him.

"Hermione, can you just-" He stopped himself when he saw that Hermione was stepping into the shower, completely naked.

"I want to apologize. I really am sorry for earlier." She said as she grabbed the loofa from his hand. "I want to make it up to you." She whispered. She picked up the soap, poured it onto the loofa and started rubbing his shoulders with it. Then, in a circular motion, she started to rub his upper chest.

"Hermione…" Fred said quietly as she started to guide the loofa down his chest. "If you want me to stop, I will." She said. She stopped when she got to his lower abdomen, and Fred whined.

"Don't stop. Please." He begged. Hermione continued her ministrations until she got to his hip. She then dropped the loofa and tentatively wrapped her small hands around his cock, without ever looking down at it, earning a sigh from Fred. She tried to pull her hand away; put Fred placed his hands on top of her own, preventing her from doing so.

"No, please don't stop." He begged again. Hermione nodded and started to move her hand up and down his length, Fred's hands guiding her. After a while, Fred moved his hands to hold onto the shower curtain instead.

"Hermione, faster." Fred moaned out in pleasure. She complied, and added her second hand. Fred's hips were bucking with the rhythm that Hermione had set, and he could feel his release coming quickly.

"Don't stop. Don't. Keep going." He begged. Hermione decided to try something different, and instead of moving her hands just straight up and down, she twisted them a bit as she moved up and down. Fred hissed in pleasure, and then he grabbed onto her shoulder for support. Finally, he felt his orgasm hit as he released all over Hermione.

"Hermione." He called out as his body convulsed. He slumped against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"Was that alright?" She asked timidly. Instead of responding, Fred pulled her closer to him so that he could kiss her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She asked. "Hermione… I'm in love with you." He finally said, making her smile.

"So, I'm that good?" She asked. Fred nodded and sat at the bottom of the shower.

"Where in the world did you learn how to do that?" He asked. "Right here… with you." She admitted. Fred pressed the back of his head against the wall and smiled.

"I hope you're this fast of a learner at everything, because I have loads to teach you." Fred said with a wink.

The water started to get cooler, so they quickly cleaned themselves and went to George's room, since Fred's bed was covered in vomit. Hermione was wearing a giant t-shirt with a fluffy cat on it with Spiderman pyjama pants, which made Fred laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your choice in sleepwear. Most witches prefer to wear something a little more-"

"Provocative? I don't like doing that. This is comfy… and isn't it sexy, Freddy?" She asked. Fred rolled his eyes and crawled into bed with her.

"Of course it is. You are incredibly sexy when you wear shirts that have cats that look like Crookshanks on them." He said. Hermione smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I know that I am. And you're sexy when you wear boxers with spaceships on them." She noted.

"These are beautiful underwear!" He exclaimed in his defense. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Fred." She said. "Goodnight, Mione." He said back. Within almost no time at all, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, you all. There's a very short chapter for you, but I hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	13. We Can Blow

Fred and Hermione had basically closed themselves off from the real world. Aside from work, neither of them had left the flat for more than a minute. They spent every waking minute possible in Fred's bed, and every other surface they could find.

As active as they were, they still had not had sex, which was fine with Fred. For the first time, well, ever, he was satisfied with what he had. He was happy with the pace they were going, because he didn't want to scare her off.

Of course, if Hermione WANTED to have sex, he would not complain. He WAS still a man, after all. In the past few days, Hermione had started to change from the innocent little bookworm that everyone knew into this sexy vixen that was purely his, and he loved it.

Hermione was on top of Fred, straddling him, and she bent down slightly to peck his lips, and then pulled her head away with a giggle as he tried to lean in for more.

"You little witch." He said. Hermione shrugged. "I guess I am." She replied. Fred chuckled and flipped her over so that he was on top, and then started attacking her mouth with little kisses.

"How." He said, and then he leaned down for another peck. "Do you like it." Peck. "When you get teased?" He asked. Hermione whined and leaned up to kiss him, but he sat up. "Nope, you're not getting anymore." He said.

"Please?" She begged. Fred pondered for a minute and then smiled.

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he leaned down to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there. They were lost in each other, and neither of them heard the large CRACK that spread through the flat.

* * *

><p>George looked around the kitchen, where he usually found his brother and his wife at this hour, and couldn't find them. His stomach rumbled and he sighed. He hadn't come to visit them for a week, and now that he was visiting, he wanted food. He began to wander the flat, looking for them. They couldn't be too far, because no one had really SEEN them in a week.<p>

While walking down the hallway, he noticed that his brother's door was closed. Without thinking, he opened it and stepped it.

"Hey Fred, hey… Whoa, hi Hermione." He said as he covered his eyes. Hermione shrieked and pulled the covers over herself.

"GEORGE! GET OUT!" Fred yelled. "I didn't see anything!" George said.

"Bullcrap! Get out!" Hermione yelled. George, eyes still covered, turned around and walked right into the doorframe. He put his hand down and walked out of the room.

"I'll give you guys time to get decent." He said.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, George?" Hermione asked as she secured the tie on her bathrobe. "I was hungry." He said with a pout.<p>

"Any other reason, Georgy?" Fred asked. "Well, you two have been pretty much dead to the world for a week…"

"Oh, come off it! I've been at work!" Fred argued. "But you're head's been in the flat, Freddy. Have you not noticed any of what's been going on?" George asked. Fred and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. George pulled out a muggle newspaper, and Hermione grabbed it quickly.

"**Eiffel Tower Collapses, Hundreds Dead.**

On Wednesday night, many onlookers watched as one of the four legs of the Eiffel Tower gave out, causing the structure to come tumbling down to the ground, taking several lives with it. The Eiffel Tower, built in 1889, was both an iconic monument in France and one of the most recognizable structures in the world. It had just undergone inspection in May, leading residents of Paris to question the Government's abilities."

Hermione set down the paper and looked at George. "But, this is Muggle news." Fred pointed out. George pulled a whole bunch of other papers out of his bag.

"**Winsor Castle Up In Flames, Queen in Hospital; Leaning Tower Leans Too Far; Parthenon Crumbles Leaving Many Puzzled." **George said the title of each headline.

"Fred, this can't all be a coincidence." Hermione said.

"You don't mean…"

"Scrimgeour recons it's Death Eaters." George stated.

"How long until…" Hermione asked. George shrugged. "Dunno. Could be months… could be weeks… could be days." He said.

"George, stop scaring the poor girl." Fred said.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But there's an Order meeting in about an hour, and I think you two should come." George said. Hermione nodded silently.

"We'll be there." Fred spoke for her.

"By the way, Mione, nice rack." George said with a wink, and then he disapparated.

"OH, SHOVE IT!" Hermione yelled to the thin air. Fred turned to her and put his hands under the top of her bathrobe.

"You know, he is right. You do have a WONDERFUL rack." Fred said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFY :)<em>

_Last chapter got the nicest reviews I have gotten so far… I wonder why. SMUTTYCOUGHSMUT._

_This is, yet again, another short chapter, but it's kind of hard to get the creative juices flowing right now._

_ILOVEYOUALL. _


	14. Shots of Patron

When Hermione and Fred arrived at the Burrow, the meeting was already in full swing. Making as little noise as possible, they hurried to the two empty seats between Harry and George.

"Thank you for joining us, Fred and Hermione." Remus said sarcastically. He continued. "As I was saying, the Death Eaters are getting more and more extreme with their displays, which have become quite worrisome. The muggle public is slowly, if not already, becoming aware that this all isn't just happening by coincidence. They know something is wrong, and we need to stop this before it gets too serious."

"How are we supposed to stop them? I mean, we don't know exactly who is a Death Eater, and we can't just accuse someone of being one, no matter how sure we are." Professor McGonagall asked, glancing at Harry, who usually at that point would say 'Well, Snape is probably one.'

"What about the Malfoys? They sure are evil enough." Ron piped up, earning a slap on the head from Mrs. Weasley. "MUM! That REALLY hurts." He whined.

"Smarten up, then." She said.

"As 'evil' as the Malfoys are, Ronald. We can't just accuse them of being Death Eaters, no matter how sure we are of the matter. It can be even the people we least expect. For example, Sirius, did you ever believe that Peter Pettigrew would have been one?" Hermione asked.

"The little rat? I do suppose it was in his character to crawl towards someone with power… But did I ever think he'd crawl that far down the food chain? No, I didn't." Sirius admitted.

"And I used to teach Barty Crouch Jr. He was such a sweet boy back then. When I heard about what he'd done to Frank and Alice…" Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"And Sirius was accused of being a Death Eater, and of killing our best friend. It's easy for them to trick you, to put pawns in their place. This is how they got away with a lot of stuff back during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first reign of terror." Remus explained.

"So… how do we stop them if we don't know who they are?" George asked. Everyone looked around to see if anyone else had an answer, but no one did.

"Pawns." Hermione said quietly.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Pawns. If they can do it, so can we. They've started attacking tourist attractions for attention, haven't they? We need a pawn that would REALLY attract their attention, and then when they attack, we move in." Hermione explained.

"Yes, but what could really attract a Death Eater's attention?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at him as if he had said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Not WHAT, but WHO." Hermione hinted. Harry was still confused.

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry. WHO do you think could REALLY catch a Death Eater's attention?" Ron asked.

"Me?" Harry asked. "Yes, you." Ron answered.

"But we wouldn't use the real you, of course." Sirius added.

"We'd use someone else DISGUISED as you." Bill suggested.

"A pawn." Hermione stated.

"No, I don't want any of you to put your lives at risk for me." Harry objected.

"Hermione and I have done it countless times." Ron said.

"And there's a reason that they want you, Harry. If we use the real you, and they get you, what happens then? You're our only hope." Sirius said.

"Harry, someone IS going to do it, whether you like it or not." Said Hermione. Harry looked down at the ground, and everyone went silent. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand, and she held on tight. She didn't want him to offer himself up as a guinea pig, and she would do anything to stop him from doing it.

"I'll do it." Sirius said.

"Sirius, don't." Harry begged.

"You're my godson. I promised James and Lily that I'd do everything in my power to protect you. So, here I am keeping my promise to them." Sirius said. Harry got up out of his chair and walked over to him.

"Please, Sirius… don't." Harry said, tears starting to form in his eyes. Sirius wiped just under Harry's eye and smiled.

"You look exactly like your father, except with your mother's eyes… and her nose. Has anyone ever told you that you have Lily's nose?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry started to cry silently, and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"I promise that I will not let anything happen to me. Do you hear me? I'll be fine." Sirius assured him. Harry nodded in his shoulder, and wouldn't let go of him.

"I think that this is enough for tonight. You can all go home now." Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed everyone out of her kitchen to leave Harry and Sirius alone.

"Fred Preston Weasley." Mrs. Weasley called out. Fred stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly to his mother. "It's been a week since I've heard from you! No letters, not even a pop in for supper. I was so worried; I started thinking that you were hurt, or dead."

"It wasn't his fault, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. "Now, why do you say that, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You see… It was all my idea. Since we're married for the show of it, I figured… why not play it up? We're supposed to be newlyweds, why don't we just lock ourselves in the flat for a few days, so that people think that we're… well, doing what newlyweds do." Hermione lied easily, after years of doing so for Harry and Ron.

"Oh, so I won't be getting grandchildren anytime soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making both Hermione and Fred blush.

"Not yet, mum. Maybe someday." Fred said, making Mrs. Weasley smile.

"Someday soon?" She asked hopefully.

"We'll take this one day at a time." Hermione promised. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both. "It was lovely seeing the two of you out of the flat. You can go back to whatever you were doing, now!" She said. Hermione and Fred waved goodbye and apparated back to the flat.

"So glad THAT'S over." Hermione said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Sorry about mum." Fred apologized as he sat down next to her. Hermione lied down in his lap.

"It's not her that really got to me. It's the whole pawn idea. Sirius doesn't know what he's signing up for. He could die, and that would devastate Harry." She explained. Fred started stroking her hair.

"But there's always the chance that he won't die, right?" He asked.

"But there's still the chance that he will. The Death Eaters have already done so much damage; I doubt that they'd have the slightest bit of compassion in them to spare Sirius." Hermione said.

"We can always hope that everything will go the way we want it to." Fred reassured her. Hermione sat up and hugged him.

"I hope so." She said quietly. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes, until Fred got up and picked her up.

"I think that we should call it a night." He said as he carried her to his room and placed her on the bed. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sort of relieved that Sirius offered himself tonight." Hermione admitted. Fred looked at her quizzically.

"I thought you were going to offer to be the pawn, and I didn't want you to." She explained. Fred smiled and kissed her.

"Awe. You love me." Fred said. "Maybe." Hermione answered with a smile. "Goodnight, hubby." She said as she cuddled into his chest. "Goodnight, wifey." He replied

* * *

><p><em>ALRIGHT, I'M OFF TO WATCH JURASSIC PARK!<em>


	15. And It's On Girl

"Mione! Floo's for you!" Fred called out. Hermione groaned. She had been quite comfortable with her favorite book and dressed in the most atrocious pajamas she owned.

"Who's calling at this hour?" Hermione asked, glancing at the clock on the wall, which indicated that it was half past nine in the evening.

"It's Remus." He replied. Hermione got out of bed and walked quickly to the living room, where Fred was waiting by the fireplace, which was lit, with what appeared to be a face in the flames.

"Hello, Remus." She said. "Hello, Hermione. I admire your choice in clothing."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione asked. Hermione wasn't sure if Remus was blushing, or if it was the red-hot flames that gave him the appearance of doing so.

"Well, I know we didn't discuss this last night, but I wanted to remind you of why you and Fred got married." He said.

"So that no Death Eater can marry me off if a marriage law so happened to be passed." Hermione recited from memory.

"Yes, that. But… Hermione, I'm not sure if you know that until a marriage is consummated, it's not considered a real marriage." Remus said.

"That's a matter of opinion." Hermione argued.

"Not in the wizarding world. A marriage is not valid until both participating members have had intercourse. If the Death Eaters take over… they can check this stuff, Hermione." Remus explained.

"We'll get to it." Hermione promised, looking at Fred.

"There may not be time to get to it. We talked about this last night, they're moving in… Fast." Remus said.

"So, what you're telling me is that Fred and I have to have sex… as soon as humanly possible?" Hermione asked. Fred winked at her, making her blush. "I'm not ready." She said quietly. Remus sighed.

"There may not be time for you to get ready, so what I suggest is that as soon as I'm gone… you two… have your fun." Remus said awkwardly.

"Alright… well… have a nice evening, Remus." Hermione said quickly, trying to get him to leave.

"Yes, of course. You as well. Fred, have a wonderful night with Hermione." Remus said, and then he was gone.

"I thought he wasn't going to finish." Hermione moaned. "He was my teacher!" She cried out.

"He was mine too! And he does have a point." Fred said. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "They can attack any day now. What happens if they infiltrate the Ministry tomorrow? Then what?" He asked. Hermione shrugged, and Fred walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me. If I lose you because we didn't have sex, and some Death Eater finds out, I'd feel horrible." Fred explained.

"But I'm not ready. I love you… But I'm scared." Hermione admitted.

"Do you think that a Death Eater's going to CARE that you were 'too scared?' Hermione… if they take you away from me, they're going to marry you off to someone vile… Like Dolohov… or even Greyback… and they're DEFINITELY not going to care if you're scared. They'll take you whenever they so please, and you're going to scream and cry all you can, and that will just make it better for them. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want to lose you. I can't." Fred was on the verge of tears.

"Alright. I'll do it." Hermione said finally. Fred looked into her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked.

"Frankly, with you, I'm never sure about anything." Hermione said. Fred smiled, and Hermione continued. "Life's about taking risks, and you're my favorite one." With that, Fred leaned in and kissed her. It started off sweet, but it turned more passionate and more aggressive, until Fred hoisted her up without breaking the kiss. He carried her down the hall, and then just before he got to the bedroom, he pushed her against the wall forcefully. Hermione's head hit the wall, but she really didn't care.

Fred's hands tugged at the fabric of her button up shirt, and then they pulled it apart, sending buttons flying. He pulled away from the kiss to stare hungrily at Hermione's now bare chest.

The only way to describe Hermione's breasts, in Fred's opinion, was perfection. He had seen many other women naked, but nothing compared to his witch. Her breasts were full, but not so much that it looked trashy. They were the perfect size for his hands to grab. And her nipples seemed to always stand at attention when he saw them. He lowered his head and licked one of her nipples, making her moan.

"Someone's horny." He commented, before he took the whole nipple in his mouth. His tongue worked the nub, making Hermione moan in pleasure over and over again. "You might want to be a little quiet; the neighbors are going to want to join if you don't." Fred warned.

"Fuck the neighbors." Hermione said, her voice hoarse. Fred grinned and brought his head to her ear.

"Actually, my dear, I was hoping that I could fuck you instead." He whispered. Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face to hers. Fred pulled her off the wall and brought her into his bedroom. Hermione stripped off the now broken shirt that she had been wearing, and Fred brought his own shirt above his head. Hermione sat on the bed, and before she knew it, Fred was kneeling on the floor between her legs, pulling her pants down.

Hermione, instinctively, tried closing her legs, but Fred wouldn't let her. She had never let him, or any other man for that matter, explore her womanhood. Fred, who was much stronger than Hermione, held her legs open with his hands and admired the piece of art in front of him.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He said to himself. He turned his head a bit to kiss up her leg, and then when he was JUST at her aching core, he alternated to the other leg, making Hermione whine.

"Patience, love." He said, as he slowly kissed and licked up her other leg. Finally, he got to her pussy, and he looked up at her.

"You sure you want this?" He asked. Hermione nodded, and he gave a quick lick to her clit, making her moan, but then pulled away.

"I didn't hear you." He said.

"Yes." She said hoarsely.

"What do you want?" He asked, taking his hand and flicking her clit once.

"I want you… to lick me." She said. Fred licked her thigh.

"Like that?" He asked.

"No, I want you to lick my pussy. I want you to make me come with your mouth."

* * *

><p><em>A wild cliffhanger has appeared.<em>

_Reader used review… its super effective._

_I'll try and have the rest of this up tomorrow, but for now… enjoy your fap session. _


	16. Don't Say No, No, No, No

**_Last chapter:_**

_"I want you… to lick me." She said. Fred licked her thigh._

_"Like that?" He asked._

_"No, I want you to lick my pussy. I want you to make me come with your mouth."_

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" He asked. "Just shut up and use your mouth for something useful." She ordered. Fred, slowly, licked her nub and smiled when she shuddered.<p>

"You're so wet, Mione." He said. "Just do something, please." Hermione begged. Fred lowered his head again and started licking and sucking on her clit, making Hermione arch her back in pleasure.

"Fuck. Don't stop, don't ever stop." Hermione pleaded over and over again. Just when Hermione thought that it couldn't get any better, Fred added two of his fingers, and started pumping them in and out of her. Hermione gripped the sheets and bit her lip to stifle her moans. She could feel her orgasm building up inside her.

And then Fred pulled away.

Hermione was about to start whining when he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips. The thought would normally make Hermione feel nauseous and uncomfortable, but under the circumstances… it was an incredible turn on.

Hermione dragged her shaking hands down to Fred's belt and tried to undo them, failing the first few times, and then finally, her hands cooperated and got the offending article out of the way. They made fast work of the button on his pants, and then she pushed him off of her.

Fred rolled onto his back and helped Hermione pull his pants and boxers down his legs. Before he knew it, Hermione's hand was wrapped around him.

"Fuck." He hissed out as she tugged lightly.

"What do you want me to do, Fred?" She purred as she stroked him lightly.

"Something." He moaned out.

"With my hands… or do you want me to use my mouth?" She asked, as she gave the head of his cock a tentative lick. Fred groaned.

"Seriously, who the fuck are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked.

"Are you complaining?" Hermione asked. Fred grabbed her gently by the back of the head and pushed her face down towards his cock.

"Nope." He said. Hermione looked up at him, and, while keeping eye contact, took as much of his dick into her mouth as possible. Her hand grabbed onto what her mouth couldn't cover, and she moved them in unison, turning Fred's words into a jumble of incoherent sounds.

"Mione… I'm gonna…" He moaned out, so Hermione stopped, making him whine like a child.

"Oh, shut up. You did the same to me." She pointed out. Fred rolled her onto her back and began kissing her again.

"Are you sure-" He asked, but was cut off my Hermione. "If you ask me one more time, I'm going to change my mind." She said.

"I just don't want you to do this because you have to." He said.

"Fred. If you don't stop talking, I'm putting my clothes back on." She warned. Fred took no time in kissing her again, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded, and Fred slowly pushed himself in, relishing the feeling of being inside her. He reached her barrier and stopped. "This IS going to hurt." He warned.

"Just shut up. Stop talking and just do it." She ordered. She took a deep breath as Fred pushed through, and then she whimpered in pain. "Shhh… it's going to be alright." He said as he stroked her hair. Hermione nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Hermione moved her hips a bit, making Fred moan.

Fred started pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, and then speeding up a bit. She matched him, thrust for thrust, crying out in pleasure.

"Don't stop, please." She begged, over and over again. She could feel herself getting close. "Fred, I'm going to cum." She breathed out. Fred slipped his hand between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Then cum for me, Mione." He whispered in her ear, sending her over the edge. She cried out as her walls clamped down around him, bringing him to his release as well.

"Hermione." He moaned as he released himself inside her, and then his body slumped down on hers, crushing her comfortably.

They laid in complete silence, just listening to each other breathe.

"I'm listening to your heart beat. I can feel it... every pulse, from your skin into mine. If I lay still and think about nothing else... it feels like my own heart is beating with yours." Fred whispered. Hermione smiled and stroked his hair.

"You're extremely cheesy, do you know that?" Hermione asked. "I own a joke shop. I have to be." He said.

"Would it be REALLY cheesy if I told you that was the best I've ever had?" Fred asked.

"Liar." She called out. "Not lying. I solemnly swear." He promised.

"Well… you're the best I've ever had." Hermione said.

"I'm the only you've ever had." He pointed out.

"Then, let's keep it that way." She suggested. Fred sat up and smiled. "BEST WIFE EVER!" He said as he high fived her.

* * *

><p><em>SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT! I couldn't think of how to finish it off!<br>I still would love to hear suggestions from you all about what you would like to see. Would you like some more drama? More romance… more SMUT?_

_Also, whoever figures out the True Blood quote gets a chapter dedicated to them. HAVE FUN.  
>Till next time…<em>


	17. Jus Say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

_Congratulations to __padfootsgrl79__ , who figured out the True Blood quote. As promised, here's your dedicated to you chapter._

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley had always had an amazing life. He was charming, funny, gorgeous and smart, and he was lucky enough to be surrounded by an amazing family and dependable friends. He was also lucky with the ladies, able to get almost any witch he wanted into his bed and out the door the next morning. But somehow, this moment outshone anything he had ever experienced before. He was honestly and truly happy.<p>

He lay on his side, watching Hermione sleep. She seemed so completely at peace, not a care in the world. He moved a stray stand of hair out of her face and chuckled lightly when she scrunched up her nose. His eyes wandered to her breasts, seeing that only one of them was covered. Her chest was rising up and down with each breath.

He couldn't control the urge, so he leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. She stirred awake and yawned, making Fred smile widely.

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"I was having the most spectacular dream. I was jumping on a trampoline that was covered with custard cream, and when I had to stop, I had to do a triple back flip into a pond full of red velvet cake. It was like I was in some fat kid's heaven. And then you dove in to join me, and you washed my hair with diamonds. And then you leaned in to kiss me, and I woke up." Hermione explained.

"I did kiss you, though." He said.

"But you didn't wash my hair with diamonds." She argued. Fred laughed and kissed her again.

"If I had them, I would." He offered. "I'd wash your hair with whatever you wanted, as long as it made you happy."

"Even with shampoo?" Hermione asked, making Fred roll his eyes. "I had no idea that my wife was so boring." He said.

"Well, if I'm so boring," She said as she got out of bed, still completely naked, "I'm going to shower… alone." And with that, she sauntered off towards the bathroom. Fred grinned and followed her, only to have the bathroom door slammed in his face.

"Mioneeeeeeeee… Open the door." He whined. He heard the shower turn on. "Please, Mione?" He begged. She didn't answer, but not long after, he heard her start to moan.

"HERMIONE! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He ordered as he banged on the door. He really wanted to know what was going on in there.

"The door's unlocked, genius." Hermione sang. Fred grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, feeling like an idiot when he realized that the door indeed was unlocked. He walked in, closed the door, and stared at his wife's naked silhouette from behind the shower curtain. He could see her hand move down her chest, down her stomach, and then they seemed to disappear between her legs. Wasting no time, Fred got into the shower behind Hermione. He pressed himself fully to her back, and pressed kisses to her neck.

"Starting without me, are you?" He asked. "Just warming up." She replied, leaning into him. Fred snaked his hand around her and placed his hand on top of hers between her legs.

"From now on, I'm the only person allowed to touch you." He whispered into her ear, and then licked the shell of it. "I'm the only person who's allowed to make you cum. Do you hear me, love?" He asked. Hermione shuddered and nodded. "I'm sorry, love, didn't quite catch that." He said as he pushed her hand aside and started playing with her clit.

"Yes." She moaned out. Fred removed his hand, causing her to whine, and then he bent her over.

"Do you want me to take you like this?" He asked. "Anyway you want… just do it, please." She begged, pressing her hands against the wall for support. Fred took his hard member in his hand and rubbed it against her pussy.

"You're so wet." He moaned out. "Just do it, please." She begged. Fred pushed himself inside her, and they both moaned at the feeling.

"You've got the tightest little pussy; did you know that, Mione?" He asked as he thrust in and out of her. Hermione wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Her body was so overcome with pleasure that it made her incapable of forming any words, only sounds of pleasure.

"I wanna hear you say my name, Hermione. Can you do that for me? Scream it out for the world to hear." He ordered.

"Fr… ed…" She tried.

"I can't hear you." He said.

Hermione could feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. "Hermione… Say my name when you cum." He said as he pounded into her.

"Oh god." She moaned out loud. "Nope, only Fred. Come on… Cum for me." He said. He hit a spot inside of her that sent her over the edge.

"FRED!" She cried out, tightening around him, slumping against the wall. Fred moaned and kept thrusting, until he felt his own orgasm.

"Hermione!" He moaned as he emptied himself into her. After a few moments, they realized that the water in the shower had gone cold. They quickly cleaned off, and then got out of the shower.

"I only brought one towel." Hermione said as she wrapped the large, fluffy blue towel around her naked body. Fred unwrapped it and wrapped it around the both of them.

"I like sharing." He said. Hermione smiled and leaned into him.

"I really do love you, Fred." She said confidently. Fred pulled her chin up so that she could look at him.

"I love your breasts." He said with a smile, earning a playful slap from her. "Hey! I was going to say that I love you as well, but now you're just being mean, and I don't think that I want to anymore." He said with a pout.

"If I'm so mean, then my legs and mouth are closed for business." She said, leaving the warmth of the towel and returning to their room.

"No fair! Mione, I love you!" He yelled as he chased after her, the towel laying forgotten on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, ladies and gents, that's all for today. I hope that you all have a pleasant evening!<br>I won't be able to update for a few days because I have intense amounts of work and school. So… go back a few chapters and imagine your naked body against Fred's._


	18. And We'll Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Hermione was running through a maze of walls, trying to find her way through. She could hear the footsteps behind her catching up to her. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get out. She could feel her legs getting weak and her sides hurt, but she just needed to keep going. She turned left, right, left again, trying to lose whoever was behind her, but they just kept getting closer and closer. She took one more right turn, and ran down the hall, and then realized that she was trapped. She moved to turn back, but the footsteps stopped just at the end of the hall, and then slowly began walking towards her. She kept her back towards the exit and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the other person wouldn't notice her at all.

She felt a hand snake around her waist, and an unfamiliar body pressed itself to her back. The assailant's other hand, cold as ice, sneaked its way up her shirt to grab her breast. He pressed his lips to her ear and licked it once.

"I've been waiting for this for a while, you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione screamed and realized that she had been dreaming. Fred jolted up.

"Mione, are you alright?" He asked. Hermione grabbed her chest, trying to calm down her breathing and shook her head, crying. Fred pulled her to him and rubbed her back.

"It was just a dream." He told her. Hermione shook her head.

"It seemed so real." She sobbed. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked. Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"There was a maze. I was running through it, trying to escape… someone. And I got trapped by them." She said, leaving out the last little bit of her dream.

"And then what?" He asked. "Then I woke up." She lied.

"Hermione…" He said, using his voice to let her know that he knew she wasn't telling him everything. "I'm tired. Can we go back to sleep, please?" She asked. Fred looked at her for a second, and then lay down on his back. Hermione, instead of cuddling to him, turned her back to him and hugged the pillow.

"Goodnight." She said. Fred wanted to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her, but then decided against it.

"Goodnight." He repeated, turning around so that he was facing the wall. Both of them stayed awake for a while, wanting to turn over and cuddle one another, but neither of them did. Finally, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sun shining on her face, and then realized that she and Fred were tangled up in each other. She tried to escape him, but every movement she made caused him to stir just a bit. She sighed and leaned back into him.<p>

She really did want to tell him about her nightmare the night before, but she really didn't want to worry him. It was, after all, just a dream, right?

Hermione had grown up having nightmares constantly, so she was able to tell when she was dreaming or not… but last night's just seemed so real. She could still feel the cold hand crawling up her stomach…

She shivered, making Fred groan in his sleep. She carefully unknotted herself from his sleeping form and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She started the shower and got in, letting the hot water wash her worries down the drain.

It wasn't long before Fred joined her. He pressed himself against her back, making her flinch.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and turned around so that she was facing him. "Does this have to do with your dream?" He asked again. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest.

"Love, why don't you tell me what the dream was actually about?" He asked.

"I told you everything." She said. Fred wanted to press it further, but then decided not to. Instead, he took the loofa off of the rack in the shower and put some of her soap on it and started washing her.

"You can tell me anything, you know." He said quietly. Hermione nodded and rinsed herself off.

"I need to talk to Harry and Ron." She said.

"And why not me?" Fred asked.

"Because this is the type of thing that we usually talk about."

"I'm your husband." Fred pointed out.

"And they've been my best friends since I was eleven!" She exclaimed. "There are going to be some things that I won't tell you, like I'm sure there will be things that you don't tell me… but I tell Harry and Ron everything, and frankly, I haven't seen them in a while."

"But why can't you tell me?" Fred asked again.

"Because Harry, Ron and I have been through more than you and I ever will." She said as she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Hermione…" Fred said.

"I'm going to see Ron and Harry. I'll see you tonight." She said, and then she left the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself. Fred leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You're a stupid git." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry was roused from his sleep by a loud CRACK. He grabbed his wand off of his nightstand and ran out of his room at the Burrow.<p>

"Who's there?" He called out.

"Put your wand down, it's just me." Hermione hissed.

"You never know who could be sneaking into your house in the middle of the night." He hissed back. "How do I know it's you for sure?" He asked.

"Ask me anything." She replied.

"Why is your middle name Jean?" Harry inquired.

"It was going to be Jane, but the clerk at the hospital misspelled it as Jean. Now, can we get on with this? Wake Ron up, I need to speak with you both." Hermione ordered. Harry opened the door to the room he and Ron shared, letting Hermione in. Hermione walked over to Ron and nudged him.

"Gorillas ate my sandwich." Ron muttered. "Ron, wake up." Hermione said as she nudged him again. "NO, LLAMA, NO!" Ron yelled as he jolted awake. He looked around, saw Hermione and pulled his blanket up over his bare chest.

"Bloody hell, can't a guy sleep?" Ron asked.

"It's almost eleven; you both should have been awake by now." Hermione scolded.

"Why are you here? Don't you live with Fred?" Ron asked, still foggy from sleep.

"I had a dream last night." She stated. "So did I, I dreamt that I taught a llama how to drive a car." Ron said.

"Will you shut your bloody mouth and let me talk?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and sat up.

"What was your dream about?" Harry asked.

"I was running through a maze of some sorts, and I was being chased. He cornered me… and then he started touching me… and he said, 'I've been waiting for this for a while, you filthy little mudblood.', and then I woke up." Hermione said.

"You kept saying 'he', do you know who 'he' is?" Harry asked.

"I'm not completely sure. His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I never got a chance to see his face." Hermione said, really trying to remember who it was.

"I wonder what it means." Harry said to himself.

"Sounds like just a dream to me." Ron piped in.

"Ron." Hermione warned.

"Ron could be right… it could just be a dream." Harry agreed.

"Harry… you yourself know not to take dreams like this lightly." Hermione argued.

"Yeah, but I also have a connection with Voldemort in my head. So unless you've been attacked with a killing curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and survived and failed to mention it to us, I'm kind of skeptical about it." Harry admitted.

"Because prophetic dreams and unusual situations only happen to you, right?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Harry said.

"Well… it sure seemed like it." Hermione said.

"What's crawled up your arse? I thought the first few months of marriage are supposed to be happy." Ron said aloud.

"We've been through so much together, and I came here to talk to the both of you instead of my husband because I thought that you'd understand. Instead, both of you are telling me not to worry about it." She ranted.

"Hermione… it's not a bad thing to be normal enough that your dream COULD be just a dream. Imagine being in my shoes, where almost every nightmare is something that really is happening?" Harry joked. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose that you're right." She said finally.

"Of course he's right. He's the Chosen One." Ron joked. Hermione got up off of the bed and went to leave.

"If my dream IS real, I'm holding the two of you accountable for life." She warned. Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"Deal, now, get out of here, you filthy muggle born." Harry joked.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving!" She said with a laugh. "Oh, this Thursday, I'm thinking about making a huge dinner. Will the two of you come?" She asked.

"If you don't get kidnapped by a Death Eater before then, then of course." Ron said. Hermione smiled, but with those words, she suddenly felt a rush of fear.

"I'll see you boys then." She said, and then with a CRACK, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, GUYS. I was swamped at work. <em>

_I'll try and have another chapter up tonight. _


	19. If You're Ready Like I'm Ready

Riding the tube had always been something Hermione enjoyed doing. As a child, it seemed to be the only way her parents had been able to get her to sleep. So, whenever Hermione was bothered about something, she would just take a quick ride, and all of her troubles seemed to be gone.

Fred, however, had never taken it before, and the whole idea of it seemed to bother him.

"Its muggle made, and Merlin knows how old... AND IT'S UNDERGROUND! How on EARTH is this thing safe?" He asked.

"If it wasn't safe, would thousands of muggles be taking it every day?" she asked back.

"Yes.' Fred said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him on the train with her.

"This can be considered kidnapping, I hope you know." Fred said as the doors closed behind them.

"You'll enjoy it. Don't be a baby." said Hermione. She took a seat and patted the one beside her. Fred stared at it reluctantly. "Oh come on, it's not going to hurt you." Suddenly, the train started, making Fred stumble and fall into the seat.

"It just did." he said as he rubbed his arm from the impact.

"That was your fault, you should have taken the seat while it wasn't moving."

"Why are we taking this anyways? Isn't it easier to apparate?" Fred asked

"Yes, but this is so much more relaxing." she responded.

"A giant metal monster going faster than a normal muggle vehicle underneath London. Yes, so relaxing." Fred said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned against him.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." she instructed. Fred sighed and leaned back into his seat. After a while, he realized that, aside from the occasional sharp turn and the old man who kept staring at them licking his lips, he really started to relax.

"Who knew that muggle transportation could be so relaxing?" he asked aloud. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I told you, silly. You just didn't want to listen." She said.

"Did you have a nice chat with Ron and Harry earlier?" Fred asked.

"They seem to think that my dream was bat shit crazy, and that I have nothing to worry about." Hermione explained.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe my wife's bat shit crazy. Maybe we should see other people." Fred joked. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose we should. I mean… Ron DOES fancy me." She said.

"Don't even joke about that." Fred said seriously. He really didn't want to think about Hermione and his youngest brother.

"Oh, come on. You know that I'd never think of Ron like that." Hermione said, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Has Ron ever met your parents?" Fred asked.

"No, he hasn't."

"Am I the first guy you're bringing home to meet them?" Fred asked hopefully. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you are. Now, you have to BEHAVE while you're there. That means that this." She said, motioning to her chest, "And this." She motioned to her crotch, "Are off limits. You can mention that you run a joke shop IF my father asks. And do NOT tell them about the Mature Line… Please." Hermione begged.

"I won't. And have you… used anything from the mature line yet?" He asked. Hermione blushed.

"I haven't had a chance to use any of the… erm… toys… because, well… you tend to keep me occupied THERE." She stammered. Fred grinned and kissed her lips gently.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we can work some of them into our routine when we get back home." He said huskily. Hermione's face turned as red as her husband's hair.

"Have you used anything ASIDE from the toys?" He asked.

"I used one of the pleasure enhancing pills before our shower the other morning." She admitted.

"THAT'S why you were so loud. I thought I had just gotten better." He said.

"Nope, just the pill." She said. Fred glared at her.

"Oh, so I'm not good?" He asked, completely offended.

"You're amazing… I just wanted to try it." She said. Fred laughed.

"There is no shame in trying some stuff, which, as I said, is what we're doing tonight." He said with a wink. Hermione giggled and slapped him lightly. "Stop! People are looking at us." She said. She looked around and saw that no one really was staring.

However, there was a man sitting farther away from them, hood covering his face, that was really creeping Hermione out. With his hood on, you couldn't tell if he was staring or not, but Hermione had a feeling that he was.

"Fred…" She whispered. "Is it just me, or is that man staring at us?" She asked. Fred looked up and squinted.

"I think he might be." He whispered back. "But… there was another man staring at us a few stops back. That didn't bother you, or you didn't notice it?" He asked.

"I saw him, but he wasn't giving me the feeling I'm having now." She said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. "What feeling?"

"The feeling I get whenever me, Harry and Ron get too deep into something." The train pulled into the next station, and the man stood up and got off, making Hermione relax a bit.

"Well… I think you should get your feelings checked out by your lady doctor." Fred joked.

"That isn't funny. He really was scaring me." Hermione said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now. He's gone." Fred said, wrapping his arms around Hermione. Still, Hermione felt like that wasn't the end of it.

* * *

><p>Fred and Hermione walked down a nice little street, not too dissimilar from the one Harry lived on, and walked up to the only house on the street with a yellow door.<p>

"Now remember, behave." Hermione instructed as she rang the doorbell. "Yes, mum. I'll be on my best behavior." He mocked. The door swung open to reveal a man holding a shotgun. Hermione jumped back and Fred ran around the corner.

"DADDY!" Hermione yelled in shock. The man put down his shotgun and laughed. "I didn't scare him off now, did I? It was only a joke." He said.

"Dad… that was beyond a joke." Hermione said. Mr. Granger laughed and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"We'll all be laughing over it at dinner. Do you want to fetch your man, or shall I do it?" He asked.

"I think I'd rather do it. Lord knows what you'll do next to scare him." Hermione said, as she walked off to find Fred. As she was walking, she had the feeling that she was being followed. She kept looking behind her every few steps, but no one was there.

"Fred, where are you?" She called out. No answer. She kept walking, and then she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed, and then her mouth was covered by a strong hand. She bit down, and heard the man behind her scream.

"Bloody hell, mother fucker!" A very familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Fred clutching his hand to his body.

"FRED, YOU GIT!" She yelled. "I didn't bite myself! You did that!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, but you scared me." She argued. Fred smiled.

"Your dad scared me; I think that we're evened out." He said. Hermione grabbed his hand, and they walked back to her parent's house, to see her mother standing outside.

"We heard two people yelling. Are you both alright?" She asked. "Fred scared me and I hurt him." Hermione summarized. "Mum, this is Fred. Fred, this is my mum." She introduced them.

"It's so nice to meet you, Fred." Mrs. Granger said.

"Likewise, Mrs. Granger." He replied.

"You can call me mum now, darling, since you are part of the family." She said, pulling him into a hug. She pulled away and turned to Hermione. "And look at you! You're practically glowing!" She exclaimed, pulling Hermione into her own hug. "You're not pregnant, are you?" She whispered.

"Oh, god… no! I'm not! I mean, not yet… but I'm not!" Hermione stammered.

"Well, you might want to get on it. I want grandchildren." Mrs. Granger said.

"With the rate my family reproduces, you're going to have plenty." Fred said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. That comment made Hermione blush and duck her head, and also made her mother smile.

"We should get off of the subject of reproduction before your father hears. Have you met John yet, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"He met daddy's shotgun." Hermione piped in. Mrs. Granger sighed.

"John!" She called into the house. "Jane!" He called back.

"Put the shotgun away, John!" She called in. They heard a door open and close upstairs, and then Jane smiled again.

"Won't you both come in?" She asked, opening the door a little wider for them to come in.

A hooded man slowly got out of the tree he was watching the exchange from, and moved closer to the Granger house. He peeked into the living room window, and focused his attention on Hermione. He watched as she crossed her legs, making her skirt ride up her smooth, pale legs.

"Soon." He said quietly. "Soon."

* * *

><p><em>BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM<br>Please leave your comments and reviews, always appreciated.  
>Tell me what you want, what you really really want.<em>

_Love you guys!_


	20. I'll Go Get a Ring

The Grangers and Fred had managed to get through dinner without any awkwardness, which was making Hermione extremely happy. She HAD never brought home a guy before, and she was afraid that her parents had planned an evening of embarrassment for the first one that she did. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her father was laughing and getting along with Fred, and her mother seemed to be completely taken with him.

Hermione smiled and picked up her plate. "Is anyone else done with their meal? I'm bringing my plate to the kitchen." She offered. Her mother stood up, and Hermione moved to take her plate, but Jane moved it out of the way. "I am fully capable of taking my own dish to the kitchen, thank you." She said as she walked past Hermione into the kitchen. As soon as Hermione entered the kitchen as well, her mother closed the door.

"We need to have a lady talk." Jane said casually. Hermione groaned. This was the embarrassment she was dreading.

"You gave me the talk when I was twelve." Hermione said, clearing off her dish into the garbage.

"Yes, but you didn't have a boyfriend when you were twelve." Jean pointed out, grabbing the dish from Hermione and turning on the sink.

"The mechanics are still the same, mum." Hermione said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Can you get the cake from the fridge darling?" Jane asked. Hermione complied. "Also, he seems to be rather well built. Does that help at all in bed?" Hermione almost dropped the cake.

"MOTHER!" She yelled. Jean shrugged. "I'm sorry! Curiosity!" She said in defense. "Curiosity killed the cat, mother." Hermione pointed out.

"I've only got 50 or so years left in me, so curiosity can come get me." Hermione set the cake down on the counter.

"My sex life is none of your business." Hermione said.

"But this is your first relationship! I'm allowed to embarrass you a bit!" Jane whined.

"You're such a child, mother." Hermione said with a smile.

"And you're such an old hag." Jane said back, wrapping her arms around her daughter. They hugged in silence for a few minutes, and then they both glanced at the door separating them from their husbands.

"It's too quiet in there." Hermione said.

"Do you think they've killed each other, yet?" Jane asked. Hermione untangled herself from her mother and opened the door to find Fred showing John a few of the products that he sold at the shop.

"This is a Doppelganger Drop." Fred explained, showing John a vile of green liquid. "It requires some of your DNA, some hair, dandruff, spit… that sort of thing, and you put it in and swirl it around. You then use the dropper and drop 2 drops of the liquid onto an inanimate object, and it's a quiet, productive version of you for 8 to 10 hours. There's up to 10 uses in the vile."

"And how much do you sell these for?" John asked, picking up the vile and examining it.

"For you, nothing." Fred said with a smile.

"I can't do that to you." John argued.

"You're family. It would be wrong to charge family." Fred explained.

"You charged your brother double what a normal customer would have last week." Hermione said with a smile.

"But that's because he's Ronald." Fred argued. "Ask Hermione about the free stuff I gave her a few weeks ago." He said as he smiled wickedly at Hermione. She glared at him.

"What did he give you, dear?" Jane asked.

"Just some stuff." Hermione hissed.

"Is it stuff I would enjoy?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I hope not." Hermione mumbled.

"We have a whole section for muggles." Fred piped in. "Muggle pranks… just… vamped up a bit to be more fun." He added. Hermione looked at the clock.

"Mum, I hate to see your cake go to waste, but Fred and I should be going. We have to catch the last train out." She said. Jane pouted and opened her arms to her daughter.

"You promise to be safe, you hear? There have been kidnappings not too far from here, and I would hate to see my darling girl on a milk carton."

"She has me to protect her. There's no way that she'll go missing." Fred said. Jane detached from her daughter and pulled Fred into a hug.

"At least allow me to drive you both to the train." John offered.

"Dad, you don't have to. It's late." Hermione argued.

"It would be my pleasure." John said, pulling out his car keys. Hermione and Fred looked at each other.

"If you insist." Hermione said. John smiled and led them both to the front door.

"I'll be back soon, Jane." He said.

"Bye mum!" Hermione called out.

"It was lovely meeting you, mummy!" Fred called as well.

"I'll see you both soon!" She called back, and then the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the lift, dad!" Hermione said as she undid her seatbelt.<p>

"It's nothing, dear. As long as you're safe, I'm happy." John said. "And you." He said, turning around to Fred. "You keep Hermione safe. She's my only girl, and I don't want anything happening to her."

"Aye aye, captain." Fred said.

"It was nice meeting you, son." John said. Fred beamed.

"It was nice meeting you too." He said.

"Goodnight, dad. I'll see you soon!" Hermione said as they got out of the car. John drove off, and Fred and Hermione made their way into the station. On the way in, Hermione couldn't help but notice that everything looked so familiar… as if she had seen it all recently.

She decided to shrug it off. She HAD been there earlier in the day, and she HAD taken the tube before in her life.

"Mione, are you alright?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded. "Just tired." She lied. Fred looked around and saw that they were alone.

"Well… we have a couple of minutes till the train comes, and we're all alone…" He moved closer to her and bent his head. "And I have an incredibly sexy, but sleepy wife… and I know the perfect way to wake her up." He said, pushing her against the wall.

"What if someone…" She started.

"What are the chances?" Fred asked, leaning down to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. She peeked her eyes open and noticed that someone was sitting just down the hall from them.

"Fred, stop. There's someone here." Hermione hissed. Fred looked. "Isn't that the same guy from earlier?" He asked. Hermione looked again, just as the man turned to look at them, hood covering his face. He stood up and started walking briskly towards them.

"Run." Hermione said. She and Fred turned around; just as a spell hit the wall they were leaning against, sending brick fragments flying. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled as she turned around quickly, but she missed the man by a fraction of an inch.

"Confundus!" Fred yelled. Still, a miss. They got to the end of the hall, which forked out. Both of them ran down different halls, not realizing that the other wasn't with them.

Hermione was running through a maze of walls, trying to find her way through. She could hear the footsteps behind her catching up to her. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get out. She could feel her legs getting weak and her sides hurt, but she just needed to keep going. She turned left, right, left again, trying to lose whoever was behind her, but they just kept getting closer and closer. She took one more right turn, and ran down the hall, and then realized that she was trapped. She moved to turn back, but the footsteps stopped just at the end of the hall, and then slowly began walking towards her. She kept her back towards the exit and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the other person wouldn't notice her at all.

She felt a hand snake around her waist, and an unfamiliar body pressed itself to her back. The assailant's other hand, cold as ice, sneaked its way up her shirt to grab her breast. He pressed his lips to her ear and licked it once.

"I've been waiting for this for a while, you filthy little mudblood." The man said. Hermione squirmed and tried to kick him. The man tsked in her ear.

"Now, now, Granger. You really don't want to piss me off." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch of your age? Pity, I was so sure that you would recognize me." He said. He spun her around and took off his hood.

"Lucius Malfoy." She spat out.

"Yes, now, you'd better remember that name, because I'm going to be having you scream it out all night long." He said with a smile. Hermione spat in his face, earning her a slap from him.

"I wonder…" He said slowly. "If your blood really does taste like mud." He pulled out a sharp blade from his pocket and ran it across her chest, drawing blood. Hermione whimpered in pain, as Lucius dropped his head to her chest and licked. Then, he mashed his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open. She could taste her blood on his lips, and it made her want to vomit.

"Your blood isn't as filthy as I thought, how strange." He said.

"Hermione, are you there?" Fred called from down the hall. Lucius covered Hermione's mouth with his hand and smiled. With a loud CRACK, they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really wanted to share that with you all. <em>

_I'm not done writing the next chapter, but it's going to come soon._

_Seriously, how many of you guessed who the hooded man was?_

_Don't forget to review! _


	21. Let the Choir Bells Sing

Fred hadn't stopped running. He was trying to lose the man chasing him, when he heard a loud crack. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, realizing that the man wasn't chasing him.

"Hermione." He said, as he turned back around. His legs carried him as fast as he could to the hallway where they had split up, and then he went down the one she had run down.

"HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled as he ran. Suddenly, his foot landed on something rounded, hurdling him to the ground, shoulder first. He grabbed his arm in pain and looked around to see what he had tripped on. His hand hit something, and he grabbed it to see what it was.

It was a stick. More specifically, 10 ¾ inches of vine wood. Fred stood up as quickly as he could and circled the hallway, looking for any other trace of Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" He called out again, hoping for some sort of response, but there was none. He stared blankly at the wall, realizing that his world was gone, taken from him, and the worst part was, he had no clue who did it.

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Hermione screeched as she tore herself away from Lucius.<p>

"Go ahead and run, little mudblood." He encouraged her. She bolted towards the door and grabbed the handle, jumping back when the metal started to scald her hand, making Lucius chuckle.

"You really thought that I would let you go after all of that? No, we're going to have some fun, just you and me." He said as he walked closer to her. When he reached her, he lifted his hand to brush her cheek, making her flinch away. "Now now now, Granger, why so tense? I hear that you and your little husband LOVE to have fun."

"You repulse me." She said with a glare.

"Your blood heritage repulses me too, but that shouldn't stop us." He said, brushing his hand down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, making her shiver.

"Someone will come get me." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Really, now? And how will they know where you are?" He asked. Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand… only to find that it wasn't there.

"Nobody knows where you are, mudblood. And even if they did… Malfoy Manor is heavily protected by spells… and fellow Death Eaters. So, even if Potter and his gang of fools were able to find you, do you REALLY think that they would be able to break past everything?" He asked, his voice as cool as his demeanor. Hermione's head dropped. "See? It's hopeless." He said with a smile.

"Why?" Hermione whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

"Why did you take me?" She asked again. Lucius moved away from her and started pacing.

"This is the point, in one of those… what are they called in your world… movies, I believe, that the antagonist recites a monologue, revealing his intent, to the protagonist or the protagonist's sidekick, giving them a chance to escape that they don't take, I believe?" Lucius asked, not waiting for an answer from Hermione.

"You see, Hermione, we've had a spy in on your little pathetic excuse of a defense, the Order of the Phoenix, for quite some time. He's been telling us about every single little plan that you've come up with, including one that's supposed to happen next week, I believe." He said, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I know that you know what I'm talking about. You and your little gang of fools were going to place yourselves at some huge tourist attraction, with Sirius disguised as Harry Potter, and then fight us all off, am I right?" He asked, waiting for Hermione to answer, but she didn't.

"So, we, we being the Death Eaters, tried to think of a counter for this, because we don't want to capture Potter before the Dark Lord is back in his rightful place, and then Draco brought up your name. 'Hermione Granger probably thought up this whole thing, father.' He said to me at dinner the other night. Then, the idea hit me. You're the center of most of the great ideas, aren't you? That's the only reason Potter has been able to get so far in life, because he had you as a friend. Without you, your 'Golden Trio', as it's called, is just Potter and Weasley, two boys who can't even tie their shoelaces without getting confused." He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"They can fight for themselves. They're not idiots." She said.

"We'll see about that. For now," He said as he walked over to her slowly. "You're mine." He said, closing the gap between them and roughly pressing his lips against hers. Hermione clenched her lips and wouldn't budge them, no matter how much Lucius tried to pry them open. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Hermione, he gave up and pulled away.

"Today has been a long day. Perhaps I should give you the night to sleep before I do anything with you. I like a feisty woman." He said. Hermione glared at him, and Lucius opened the door without difficulty, and then left the room, leaving Hermione alone. She was able to get a good look at the room. Stone walls, cement floor, and a little lumpy cot lying in the farthest corner of the room, with a scratchy looking wool blanket on top of it. The mattress looked stained, with what Hermione could only assume was blood.

She grabbed the blanket off of the cot and curled up into a ball on the floor, wrapping herself in it.

"Please find me, Fred." She whispered. "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long to update. There's going to be more soon, I promise!<br>Please review, it helps me write better._


	22. Like Oooooh

Mrs. Weasley was in her kitchen, putting away the rare leftovers from dinner, when she heard a crack in the living room.

"Who could that be?" She asked to herself, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked through the door connecting the kitchen to the living room, where she saw the elder of the twins.

"Fred, darling! You couldn't have called before you showed up?" She asked. Fred turned to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, slumping into her shorter frame and breaking down.

"She's gone, mum." He cried out. It took Mrs. Weasley a second to process what was happening. Never in her life had Fred reacted like this.

"What do you mean she's gone? She left you?" She asked. Fred shook his head and buried it in his mother's neck.

"Someone took her." He said. Molly felt her stomach drop, and tightened her grip on Fred.

"We'll find her Fred." She said, trying to reassure herself at the same time. "ARTHUR! Get the order here, now." She called out. Mr. Weasley came running down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What's the rush, Molly?" He asked, and then spotted Fred. "Fred, what happened?" He asked.

"Someone took Hermione, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I'll floo everyone. Molly, get everyone down here." He ordered as he went to the next room to use the floo. Mrs. Weasley pried Fred away from her.

"Are you fine if I leave you here alone for a minute?" She asked. Fred stared vacantly, so Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs to find all of her children. Soon after, everyone came running down.

"Mum, what's this about?" Ginny asked.

"I was just about to take a shower. I really need one." George said.

"And Harry and I were about to play some chess." Ron said. At the mention of Harry's name, Fred looked up and glared at the 'boy who lived'.

"You bloody git." Fred said angrily as he walked over to him. "This is all your fault. You were the one who told her that it was all in her head, that she was bat shit crazy." He yelled.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Ron echoed.

"You BOTH told her that her dream was just a dream!" Fred yelled.

"Hermione? What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She got kidnapped, that's what happened! And it's all your fault! You're the bloody git who survived, so of COURSE nothing extraordinary like this could happen to someone that isn't you, right?" Fred asked.

"Fred, calm down." Mrs. Weasley urged.

"No, mum. I'm NOT going to calm down. My wife is gone, and these two IDIOTS managed to convince her that her dream was just a dream." Fred explained.

"We thought it was! I have dreams like that all the time! I have dreams where Umbridge is chasing me around with a love potion, trying to get me to drink it so that she and I will live happily ever after, it doesn't mean it's going to happen!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yelling isn't doing anything!" Ginny yelled. "We should wait until the rest of the Order shows up. They might know what to do." She offered as an idea. Harry nodded and moved next to his fiancé.

"Ginny's right. We need a plan." He said.

"How do we make a plan without knowing who did it?" George asked.

"It was probably Snape." Ron said, earning a smack on the head from Mrs. Weasley. "Really, mum?" He whined.

"HE is part of the Order." She defended.

"But HE's also a giant, greasy creep who has it in for Hermione." Ron said.

"Bullocks and you know it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Malfoy gives me the creeps, maybe it was him." Harry piped up, earning himself a smack on the head, too. "What was that for?" He asked.

"We don't know anything yet, and you're already accusing your usuals. Smarten up." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"But mum…" Ron whined. There were several cracks from outside, and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Harry a threatening stare.

"If either of you bring up your theories about Malfoy or Snape, you WILL regret it." She warned, and then turned to the door to greet the rest of the order.

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken to someone grabbing her hair. She grabbed what she could to try and lessen the pain, but still, she couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she was pulled into a standing position.<p>

"Get up, you filthy mudblood." The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in her ear. "My dear brother in law decided that you're not worth tainting himself over, so you're going to be a present to little baby Draco!" She said, almost as if she was singing.

"Let me go." Hermione pleaded. Bellatrix turned her towards herself and pouted.

"Let me go, please." She mocked, and then she smiled. "As disgraceful as your blood may be, you are a pretty one, you know." She said as her gloved finger stroked her cheek. "Yes, Draco will have plenty of fun with you."

"Stop it, please. I'll do anything. Just let me go." Hermione begged.

"Don't you ever speak to me directly, mudblood." Bellatrix ordered. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Now, come on, my nephie-pooh's going to have so much fun with you!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she pulled Hermione by the arm up the stairs to Draco's bedroom. Hermione barely got a chance to look around at her surroundings; all she was able to see was that Malfoy Manor was a dark, empty household, with many creepy heirlooms and antiques, trying to add some form of glamour to the place.

Finally, they reached what Hermione had to assume was Draco's room. Bellatrix, not bothering to knock, pushed open the door and shoved Hermione in, making her fall onto the bed.

"Draco, your gift's here!" Bellatrix sung. Draco, who had been staring out the window, turned just his head to see the two.

"Well, get out then, since you've delivered it." Draco said coolly. Bellatrix glared at him.

"You could use some manners." She hissed.

"I have them, my father raised me well. I just refuse to use them on those who do not deserve them." Draco said back. Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"Are you saying that I don't deserve your respect?" She asked.

"Not at this moment, auntie." He replied. Bellatrix pursed her lips and put her wand away.

"You're just in a bad mood. Maybe when you've had some fun with this one, you'll change your mind." She concluded as she walked away. Just before she closed the door, she popped her head in one last time.

"Don't forget to cast a silencing charm! You know how Greyback gets when he hears a girl screaming." She reminded, and then she shut the door, locking it as well.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione decided to break it.

"If you're going to do something, just do it already." She said quietly. Draco turned to her.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Because…" Hermione trailed off, realizing that she couldn't answer it.

"I can barely stand being in the same room as you." He said.

"Then why am I here?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed.

"I don't know, if I'm being honest. When father mentioned that he had brought you here last night… I knew what he would have done to you, and I didn't want to think about it. So, I suggested that you be my little 'toy' for the next bit. He was reluctant at first, but in the end, he decided that it would be for the best." Draco explained.

"But why am I here?" Hermione asked, hoping he would clarify. Draco half smiled.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to hurt you, Pothead and Weasel." He said jokingly, making Hermione almost laugh along.

* * *

><p><em>I just wanted to wrap that up in a nice ball before I went to bed. As usual, review and stuff. Ily.<em>

_Btw, getting laid. Don't expect any updates for a bit :P_


	23. So What You Gonna Do?

Fred stared out at the street from the window of his bedroom. It had been two weeks since anyone had last seen Hermione. Two bloody weeks, and there had been not one trace of her. He didn't know how to function anymore. Mrs. Weasley had offered for him to move back into the Burrow, just until they found Hermione, but Fred refused. He wanted to stay at the flat, thinking that if Hermione would return, the first place she would go is there.

George offered to move back in with Fred, just for the time being. Although Fred declined his offer, George reminded him that it was THEIR flat, and that they both paid for it. Fred had to admit, though, it was nice to have his brother's company. George always seemed to know how he was feeling without having to tell him, which Fred really appreciated.

Fred really hadn't spoken much since the Order meeting the week before, where Remus decided to tell him some of the worst news he had heard in a while.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Can I have everyone's attention?" Remus asked. Everyone stopped their chatter and turned to look at him. He, like everyone else, seemed exhausted, but who could blame them? They had all spent every single waking moment they could looking for Hermione, but with no luck. <strong>

"**Have you found her, yet?" Fred asked hopefully. Remus's face dropped. "I'm sorry, Fred, but we still haven't found her." Remus paused and took a breath. "Actually, I have some rather unpleasant news." Fred turned his head away, thinking that it would block out whatever would be coming out of Remus's mouth.**

"**As you all know, we have been working extremely hard to find Hermione. Not a single rock has been left unturned in our search…"**

"**Don't you dare say that she's dead." Fred hissed. **

"**No, Fred. There's no reason to believe that yet." Arthur cut in. "Actually, Arthur, would you care to continue, since you were the one…" Remus was cut off by Harry.**

"**He was the one that what?" Harry asked.**

"**Well, I was at the Ministry today, and my path just so happened to cross with Lucius Malfoy's." Arthur said, his voice dripping with poison when he said Malfoy's name. "Now, normally, he simply makes a comment on how our family is a bunch of blood traitors or looks at me like I'm dirt, but today, he said something." **

"**Can you stop with the back-story and just tell me what he said?" Fred asked. **

"**He said 'It would be a shame if your son and Miss Granger's marriage would have to be annulled, wouldn't it?' and then he walked away." Arthur said.**

"**What does that mean?" Ron asked before Fred could say something.**

"**As it turns out," Remus said, "If a married witch or wizard copulates with someone that isn't their spouse, the marriage will be considered null and void." **

"**Well, how would they know…?" Harry asked.**

"**Unless they had her." Fred said under his breath with a smile, but then it quickly turned into a frown. "If they've had her for this long, then they've probably already made her… haven't they?" Everyone looked at him in silence, so he stood up and walked to the door.**

"**I'm going home, nobody follow me."**

* * *

><p>Fred looked at her side of the bed. It was still made like it was the morning that they went to her parents' house. She always made the bed in the morning for the both of them, and Fred had to admit that even though he thought it was useless at the beginning, he came to find that it was easier to sleep in a made bed than an unmade one.<p>

He hadn't touched any of her stuff; he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted his wife back. He just wanted to hold her and never let go.

Then again, she might not be his wife anymore, and that thought terrified him more than anything.

* * *

><p>As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione began to almost enjoy the company of Draco Malfoy. Then again, it was either his company or those of the Death Eaters that also made their home in the Malfoy Manor. But she appreciated him and his help. She had started to lose track of the days. Every morning, she would wake up and look around in panic, only to find that she was lying on a little cot in Draco's room. He would wake up shortly after, and make some comment about her being a stupid mudblood. Draco wasn't a morning person, as she came to learn.<p>

As the day went on, he would become kinder, even going as far as to sneak real food to her, instead of the small amount of bread and water that their house elf was told to give her. They would spend full days in his room, until he had to leave for meetings with his father and the other Death Eaters. She never dared to leave his room for fear of who would be waiting outside for her, ready to grab her and do the things to her that Draco refused to do.

"I'm not going to rape you." He kept repeating. "But I have to make it at least look like I have. It's the only way to stop them from touching you."

"Why do you care, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I said before, you, Pothead and Weasel are mine and no one else's." Draco said as he grabbed her shirt and ripped the sleeve off. "It has to look realistic." He said almost apologetically as he focused on making the rip as unclean as possible. Hermione watched him in fascination, mesmerized by how beautiful his eyes were. She shook her head. No, she couldn't be thinking about Draco like that. Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her to tears in her second year, the same boy who was always out to get her, Harry and Ronald.

But this wasn't the Draco Malfoy that she was used to. No, this man was kind and understanding, and surprisingly intelligent. But she was a married woman. She was married to Fred, and she loved Fred, with all of her heart.

'This is just Stockholm syndrome; you're just connecting with your captor, empathizing with him.' She told herself repeatedly. Malfoy's hand accidentally brushed her skin, sending sparks all through her body. 'You love Fred.' She said to herself. Draco cleared his throat and moved away from her.

"There, if that doesn't convince someone who comes up here, I don't know what will." He said. "I'm… going to… meet my father. Don't leave the room." He warned. Hermione nodded, and Draco left the room. Hermione sat down on her cot and groaned.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She asked out loud.

* * *

><p><em>SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS GUYS! I had a lot going on. My dog and my grandfather passed away within a week of each other, and since then, I just haven't had the heart to pick up anything and write. I had no inspiration at all. Hopefully, this is the start of my recovery.<em>


	24. Let's Just Run Girl

Lucius Malfoy paced slowly around the large dining room table, eyeing everyone at the table. All the Death Eaters had been called for a meeting, and all of them were present, except for one. Lucius glanced at the open seat between his and his wife's and then turned his gaze to the door separating the room from the rest of the house.

"Bellatrix." Lucius called. Bellatrix Lestrange stood up. "Go check on Draco and make sure that he's not having too much fun with that filthy little-" Suddenly, the door swung open, and Draco walked casually over to his seat.

"Nice of you to join us." Lucius said coolly.

"I was teaching that mudblood a lesson." Draco lied. Using that word lately, though, had begun to sound wrong coming out of his mouth.

"You're just lucky that the Dark Lord hasn't arrived yet." Bellatrix sang. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have accepted copulating with a mudblood as an excuse for tardiness."

"She's not just any mudblood, she's Potter's best friend. She knows things about him that no one else does." Draco defended.

"Such as what?" Nott asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me anything." Draco said. Suddenly, the door burst open again to reveal Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she ran up to him, and then kneeled on the ground.

"Ah, Bellatrix, always one for theatrics!" He said, almost merrily, and then ushered her back to her seat. He then took his own seat at the head of the table, placed his elbows upon the table and laced his fingers together, resting his chin atop of them. His narrow eyes scanned over every single person in the room, waiting for someone to speak up for their accomplishments for the week. Finally, his gaze fell upon Draco, and he smiled.

"Ah, Draco. How are you enjoying your time with Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked. Draco looked at his hands and bit his lip.

"I'm… enjoying myself." He said. Voldemort's eyes narrowed even more so than they already were.

"Are you really, Draco?" He asked. Draco nodded. Voldemort stood up and slowly made his way over to him.

"What is it that you have been doing with her, all those long hours in your room?" He asked. Narcissa awkwardly put her hand on her son's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but she had never truly been the comforting type.

"I… uhm…"

"Have you… what's the word… copulated with her yet?" Voldemort asked as he neared him. Draco looked up at him, worriedly, but Voldemort took this more as a look of confusion. "I suppose your generation doesn't use that word anymore, now, do you? Let me think… what is the word that your age group uses now?" He thought out loud.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix exclaimed and then she began to laugh. "Yes, Draco… have you?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded, and Voldemort tsked.

"I don't believe that you have, Draco." He said coolly.

"I will!" Draco said. Voldemort took one last look at him, and then briskly moved to the other end of the room.

"Here is my problem, Draco. I don't believe that you will. We are this close," Voldemort demonstrated by placing his thumb and his index finger about an inch away from each other, "From infiltrating the Ministry and passing the Marriage Law. If Miss Granger does not copulate with another before that time, then we might as well just give up on our original plan and just hope that Potter wanders down the same street that I am so that I can do him in right on the spot." He yelled. He then took a breath. "I suppose I can always get another to do it." Voldemort said, eyeing Greyback.

Draco stood up quickly, getting everyone's attention. "I'll do it." He said, making Voldemort smile. "Enjoy yourself, won't you?" Draco glared and hurried his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Granger." Draco hissed as he shoved her shoulder. Hermione looked around the room groggily, and Draco lifted her up.<p>

"What's the big deal?" Hermione asked.

"I have to get you out of here, now." Draco said hurriedly as he shoved some things into a bag.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"They know that I haven't done what I'm supposed to do with you. They know, and now the Dark Lord wants to send Greyback to do the job." He ruffled through his drawers and found what he was looking for. He handed the container to Hermione. She opened it and saw a familiar green powder.

"You've of course used Floo before, I assume?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." She confirmed. "Good. I want you to Floo somewhere that isn't home. Somewhere where you wouldn't normally go. Find your way home from there, but don't Floo directly there. They'll know within an instant that you left and they will find you. Do you hear me?" Draco grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You cannot tell anyone that I helped you out, do you hear me?" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Draco." She said softly. He grinned.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind." He said. Hermione threw the powder into the flames of his bedroom fireplace.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!" She exclaimed as the green flames licked her skin, pulling her towards Diagon Alley, and away from Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated traveling by Floo, a thought that reoccurred to her when she exited the fireplace in the backroom of Quality Quidditch Supplies.<p>

"Oi! You! You're getting soot on the floor that I just mopped!" A young worker exclaimed. "You have a wand, don't you?" She asked. The boy pulled it out, and Hermione grabbed it and pointed it at the floor.

"Scourgify." She said, and then the floor was cleaner than it was when she had arrived. She handed the wand back to the boy and walked to the front of the store and then out the door. The sun burned her eyes when she walked outside. She covered her face with her hand and looked up and down the street, trying to find a sign of someone she knew. Out of the crowd, she saw a bulb of orange hair. She ran towards it, knowing only 9 people with hair that colour, and hoping that it was one of them.

Charlie hated being cooped up in the Burrow. With a life of training dragons, he was used to action and danger around every corner. With Hermione missing, though, Mrs. Weasley had become paranoid, wanting everyone to travel in groups and be home by a certain hour. So, when Mrs. Weasley conveniently ran out of ingredients for that night's supper, Charlie quickly offered to run and get them. Before anyone else could offer to go, Charlie left with a pop and found himself smack dab in the middle of Diagon Alley.

He made a mental list of where he wanted to go. First, he would go find what his mother needed for dinner, then he would stop by Ollivander's to figure out why his wand wasn't cooperating like it used to. He also had to stop by Gringotts to grab a bit of gold. He had barely gotten a block down the street when something landed into his back, causing him to fall on the pavement.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" He screamed. He turned around and saw a frizzy mess of hair that was covering a tiny, familiar face. "Hermione, is that you?" He asked. Hermione started crying and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Take me home." She said between sobs. Without another word, Charlie apparated them both back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley heard a pop from the living room and looked at the clock. It was too early for Charlie to be back. He hadn't been gone more than 10 minutes. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the door.<p>

"Who's out there?" She asked cautiously.

"Mum, it's me. Come quick." Charlie called out. Molly rushed into the living room to see her son holding a thin frame with bushy brown hair. The girl turned to look at Molly and smiled weakly.

"Hermione!" Molly exclaimed, tears falling down her face. Hermione pushed herself away from Charlie and into her second mother's arms. "Thank goodness you're all right. Charlie, where did you find her?" Molly asked.

"She found me in the middle of Diagon Alley." He said with a smile. Molly pushed away a little to get a good look at Hermione.

"You march your butt upstairs and you take a bath, do you hear me? I don't want you leaving that bath until your skin is pruned." She ordered. Hermione nodded and began to walk up the stairs. It had been too long since she had been up those stairs, she felt. Finally reaching the bathroom, she locked herself in and sat on the rim of the tub, thinking about the past two weeks. She had been lucky, to say the least. Whatever happened to the Draco Malfoy that she, Ron and Harry had gone to school with? When did he become so… nice?

Finally, she turned the water on for the bath, because as accommodating as Draco had been, she still hadn't had access to running water for the duration of her captivity. She got into the bath and let the running water wash away all of her thoughts and worries, and let herself relax.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys!<br>I just wanted to let all my loyal readers out there know that I love you.  
>Live long and prosper<em>


	25. If We Wake Up

"Fred!" George exclaimed, bursting into his and his brother's flat. "Fred! Where are you?"

"Leave me alone." Fred moaned from his bedroom. George smiled and pushed his brother's door open. "Fred!" He exclaimed, jumping on top of his brother's sleeping form. Fred groaned and tried to kick his brother off of him.

"When will you let me be miserable in peace?" Fred whined. "Sod off, you lazy prune. Get out of bed, go shower and get dressed. We're going to mum and dad's place." George ordered as he got off of Fred. Fred took the opportunity to pull the blanket up over his head.

"No." He said. George pulled the blanket away from his brother, exposing Fred's half naked body to the chilly air.

"It's not a request, it's an order. Get showered and dressed so that you look and smell decent or I'm dragging your scrawny ass back to the Burrow wearing nothing but your underwear." George threatened. Fred glared at his brother and stood up.

"You're lucky that your face is nearly as attractive as mine or I would punch it." Fred stated.

"NEARLY as attractive? Ouch, that hurts. Being only nearly as attractive as an ugly bugger like you." George said. "Now, go! Mom and dad have a surprise for you." He said as he pushed Fred into the bathroom. Fred groaned and lazily undressed, forcing himself into the shower.

There really were very few good surprises left in this world. Fred had all but given up on ever really being happy again. Just the thought of a Death Eater's hands on Hermione sent shivers through his body. Fred turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the scalding water wash away all of the horrible thoughts that were going through his head. He had to stop thinking like that, he knew he had to. If he gave up hope on finding Hermione, then everyone would.

* * *

><p>"Look at the state of you, darling. We have to get some food in you!" Molly exclaimed as she poked and prodded at Hermione's ribs. They were up in Ginny's room, seeing if any of Ginny's clothes would fit her, seeing as Ginny was smaller than her, but since she hadn't really eaten in her weeks away, she had begun to lose some weight,<p>

"Can't we wait until Fred's here?" Hermione begged. Ginny laughed as she leaned on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll want something else once Fred's here." She said with a wink. Mrs. Weasley turned around in shock and threw a shoe at her only daughter.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Molly screeched. "Mum, you know it's true! You should see them-"

"That is NO WAY to speak around your mother. Go to your room!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"This is my room!" Ginny said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Instead, she just turned back to Hermione.

"God forbid she has any daughters." She whispered, making Hermione laugh. It felt good to laugh again, she admitted to herself. "Let's finish getting you ready, dear." Molly said with a smile as she helped Hermione into one of Ginny's dresses. It was a fairly simple dress, which Hermione was thankful for, since most of Ginny's clothes were just too out there for her own taste. Turquoise, summery, nothing that screamed too loud. Fred would like that.

"Does Fred know yet?" Hermione asked.

"I think that George wants to surprise him." Ginny said.

"That's not fair to him." Hermione said. They heard two POPs come from downstairs, and Ginny smiled.

"Maybe you should go down and greet him then." She said. Hermione's face lit up and she turned to look at Mrs. Weasley, as if asking her for permission. Mrs. Weasley smiled and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Go." Hermione took off running.

* * *

><p>Fred looked around the living room of the Burrow and sighed. "Where's my surprise, then?" He said disappointedly.<p>

"Should be around here somewhere, I think we need to look for it." George said as he dropped to the ground and started looking under couches, whistling as if calling a dog. "Here, surprise! Come out, come out wherever you are." Fred pulled his brother up by the collar of the neck. "WHAT GIVES?" George asked.

"You're barking mad." Fred responded coolly.

"You're fucking depressed. Get out of your funk." George ordered.

"My wife is gone!" Fred yelled. George saw something coming down the stairs and smiled.

"No, she's not." He said. Before Fred had the chance to turn around, a figure slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. His eyes widened in shock as he moved his hand down to grab the hand that had been so familiar in his just weeks prior. The tiny, fragile hand of his wife. Fred spun around quickly and pulled her into his arms as hard as he could without crushing her.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too." She said back. They stayed like this for a few minutes, and everyone stood around them, not wanting to ruin their reunion. Finally, Hermione pulled away a bit and looked up at Fred.

"Take me home please." She pleaded. "You don't want to eat first?" Fred asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I just want to go home and be with you." She said. Fred nodded and turned to George.

"We're going home, don't let anyone disturb us." Fred ordered. George nodded.

"Only if you both don't come around for a few days." George said with a smile. Fred flipped his middle finger in his twin's direction and disapparated with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG.<em>

_And that this chapter's so short._

_I had a lot of personal shit going on that I THINK is pretty much taken care of now. Again, I apologize. I'll try and get some more up soon!_


	26. And You Wanna Break Up

When they arrived back to their flat, Fred just stood back from Hermione and looked her up and down. He pressed his palm on her cheek and smiled, tears filling his eyes.

"It's you." He whispered, and then crushed her body in his arms. "I can't believe it's really you." He repeated over and over again, his words being muffled by his sobs. Hermione let silent tears fall down her face. She missed him, more than anything. Just being in his arms took away the memories from the last few weeks.

"I've missed you too." Hermione said quietly, gripping his shirt as tightly as she could with her fingers, as if he would slip away if she would let go. "I thought I would never see you again." She admitted. Fred pulled away just a bit and held her face in his hands.

"I will always find my way to you, no matter what. Do you understand me?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Suddenly, Fred captured her lips in a kiss, their first kiss in weeks. Hermione felt as if she was on fire. She missed the way Fred's lips molded perfectly with hers, moved in sync with her own. She wanted Fred to touch her, she wanted to touch him, have him tease her…

"Fred, I want you to make love to me." She whispered in between kisses. Without hesitation, Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, already feeling his arousal through the fabric of their clothing.

Before she knew it, Hermione was being lowered onto the bed. Fred's mouth had moved from Hermione's lips down to her neck, making her moan, and making Fred grin devilishly. He knew what made her tick, and he definitely knew how to make her moan.

"Fred… clothes…" Hermione moaned out.

"What about them?" He asked as he continued his attack on her neck. Hermione bucked her hips against his to try and get the message across without speaking. "What about them, Mione?" He asked against her neck.

"Take them off." She ordered. Fred moved down her body slowly, pressing kisses here and there on whatever pieces of bare skin he could find, until he got to the hem of the dress.

"Be careful, it's Ginny's." Hermione said, remembering the countless articles of her own clothing that she and Fred had destroyed. Fred nodded and slowly lifted up the dress, his lips following the path of the fabric. Moving closer and closer to where she needed him most…

Fred's mouth moved straight from her upper thigh to her stomach, grinning at Hermione's groan of displeasure. Still, he continued onward, between the valley of her breasts, back up her neck, until he captured her lips in a kiss, pulling the dress over her head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Hermione sat up and started tugging at the hem of Fred's shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

"Patience, love." Fred said with a laugh. Hermione grabbed the bulge in his pants and started massaging, making Fred moan.

"I'm done being patient." Hermione almost growled. Fred nodded and quickly took his shirt off. Hermione at the same time reached her hands behind her back and quickly undid the clasp of her bra, setting her breasts free from their confinement.

Fred wasted no time, his mouth attacking one of her breasts while his hand worked on the other. Hermione moaned as his tongue and finger moved almost in unison, flicking and caressing her nipples. If she wasn't wet before, she definitely was now.

"Fred, please. I can't wait." Hermione said. Fred pulled back and smiled.

"Say the magic word." Fred teased. Hermione pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist.

"I want you." Hermione whispered as she leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss, rocking her hips to emphasize her point. Fred quickly moved his hands between them to undo his belt and pants. Hermione got up for just long enough to move his pants partway down his legs, while she removed her underwear. Fred grabbed her hips and pulled her down, guiding himself into her entrance. They both moaned loudly as Fred filled her.

Neither of them moved. They stayed in that position, relishing the moment, until Fred shifted slightly, making Hermione whimper. She started rocking her hips, slowly at first, letting Fred and herself find their rhythm, and then started moving faster and faster.

Fred pulled her down so that her breasts were level with his mouth and started suckling at one. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Fred, I'm so close… Fred…" She moaned out. Fred wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over so that she was beneath him. As much as he loved when she took control, he loved seeing her beneath him, hair sprawled out beneath her, the way she would grab at her breasts... He could feel his own orgasm building up.

Hermione could feel his rhythm getting more frantic, so she dug her nails into his back. "Fred, I want you to cum with me, please." She whispered.

"Me too." He said. Finally, he could feel it coming. "Hermione, I'm going to cum." He warned.

"Oh god, Fred!" Hermione moaned as her walls clamped down around Fred, pushing him over the edge. Fred rolled off of Hermione, onto his back, and pulled her closely against him.

"I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but I love you." Fred said in between breaths.

"You didn't have to say it. I already know." Hermione said back.

"Still, it feels nice to say it. I haven't said it in so long." He said quietly.

"I love you as well." Hermione said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him, letting her lips linger against his for a moment until she returned to her lying position against him. They laid like that until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes shot open as she tried to take in her surroundings. 'This isn't Draco's room' she kept saying in her head in a panic, until she realized that she was back at home, with Fred. She relaxed and snuggled herself against her husband, rousing him from his sleep.<p>

"Whazzat?" He mumbled. Hermione smiled and kissed his chest. "I'm happy to be home."

* * *

><p><em>ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! Hope you enjoyed that, you pervs! <em>


End file.
